Partners and Enemies
by Musal
Summary: Bunch of CreedxTrain oneshots. Some funny, some serious, some long, some short, some onesided, some not.  Updates random,length unknown.
1. Poker

This will be a bunch of one-shots between Creed and Train. Some will be one-sided, some not. Some will be long, some won't. Some serious, some funny (like this first one). I can't say how often these will be updated, it will be completely random as ideas come to me and I can't say when it will end. I have some ideas written down, but haven't gotten a chance to write them yet. I put off my other fic for a day to get this out of my head. I don't have my editor for this, since these are just for fun, and I'd rather not bother her for that. (She doesn't even know I'm writing them, they'll be a surprise for her xD)

Also, I came up with an idea for another CreedxTrain story (I'm obsessed, I know), so if you want to know what it is, let me know and I'll message you or something.

Okay, this first idea actually came to me from another fic made by Shadow Priestess. I couldn't get it out of my head all day so when I got home from work, I wrote it. Let's not question how some of the scenes came about here, these are just for fun and to spread the word of CreedxTrain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or Creed or Train. If I did, you'd all have a lot of pictures of them.

* * *

Poker

"Come on, Train, you lost fair and square."

"It was **not **fair! You're cheating!"

"If I were cheating, I'd have much more of your clothes."

Train growled at his former partner as he smiled happily at him. He wasn't sure how this all happened. He, Sven, Eve and Rinslet had made the resolve to finally attack the Apostles of the Stars. After finding Creed, (okay, technically, Creed found him and just let Train know where he would be) Train choose a moment to attack when he thought Chronos would not, so as not to be interrupted during his desired revenge and so he wouldn't get involved in their war.

Their battle had become intense until suddenly, Train ran out of equipment. Bullets, grenades, everything. Sven's Attaché Case was shot by Echidna, causing several fuses inside the complicated machine to break. Rins ran out of bullets early on in the battle, and had spent most of it defending herself. However, Eve was the worse off. While battling Leon, she had transformed too many times, so she was currently passed out.

Before any of them could run, Creed had sealed all the exits and summoned every member of his Stars to gather around them. Train still made several attempts to attack Creed and make a break with everyone else, but Creed was too powerful, and he was rendered useless, which is something he _really_ hated. Creed—seeing his foes weaponless and beaten—called his comrades off since he didn't wish to hurt his beloved Train when he wasn't fighting.

After several attempts to try and convince Train to join him, Creed pulled out a deck of cards, with an evil glint in his eyes, challenging Train to a friendly game of poker. The deal was, if Train lost, he would stay with Creed while the others left, but if Train won, he would let him and all his friends leave peacefully. Train, being the competitor that he was, accepted the challenge, claiming he could beat Creed with his eyes closed.

What Train failed to realize, which was pointed out to him by Sven, was that he had no money. Creed's response was a perverted smile followed by an explanation that money was not needed, since they wouldn't be playing for it. At everyone's confused expressions, Creed spoke two words Train never wished to hear from his enemy: Strip Poker. Still, Train accepted, this time claiming the only skin Creed would be seeing was that of his fist colliding with his face.

Another fact he overlooked, which was pointed out to him by Rinslet, was that… he didn't know how to play poker…

After a brief, and rather quick, explanation by Creed, the silver haired man shoved everyone out of the room, leaving him and Train alone. Sven and Rins told Train to shout if things started to get out of hand. Once everyone was gone, they were ready to play. Well, Creed was ready, Train was still trying to work out all the rules in his head.

As time went on, Train started to realize how bad he was at this game. His socks and shoes were gone, along with Hades, his gun holster and choker. Creed lost some clothing as well, after Train miraculously won very few hands, however, it was only his shoes and socks.

He eyed Creed wearily over the top of his cards, which he was taking refugee behind. "How can I be sure you're telling me the truth about what hand beats what?"

Creed merely shrugged his shoulders and eyed his own cards. "You'll just have to trust me, Train."

"That's the thing, I don't. I want Sven or Rins in here, so I know you're telling me the truth."

The pale man laughed and smiled at Train. "I can't do that, Train. If they were here, they'd only be telling you every one of your hands beat mine, and you'd agree. I kept my comrades out for that very reason as well. I know you don't trust them."

Train growled again as Creed continued smiling.

"Come on, you lost this hand and you know it. Take it off."

The Black Cat narrowed his eyes at Creed once more, before ripping his jacket off and throwing it violently at the floor near Creed. The swordsman smile gratefully, picked it up, folded it, and placed it behind himself with the rest of Train's clothing.

He smiled again at his Cat, who growled even louder and tried to hide further beneath the table. "Stop giving me that look!"

"What look?" Creed asked he eyed Train with intent eyes.

Train pointed a finger at him. "That look! You're freaking me out! Stop it!"

Creed forced his eyes to meet Trains and chuckled. "You don't have much time until you lose. Why not just take the rest off now and get it over with?"

The Taoist dealt Train his cards as the Cat glared at him. As the brunette looked at his cards, Creed smiled sinisterly at the look he gave. Looking down at his own deck, he suppressed a happy glee and kept the same face as before.

"You have a really bad poker face, Train."

"Shut up…" Train mumbled as he clutched at his cards. "And stop rubbing your feet against mine, you bastard!"

Creed regretfully pulled his feet away from Train's and sighed sadly. "Do you want new cards—?"

Train had beaten Creed too it as he threw three cards face down and picked up three new ones from the deck. Creed snickered as Train made a strangled noise and sunk low. The swordsman did the opposite and sat up straight.

"I won't be needing any cards, so let's flip, shall we?"

Train grumbled something under his breath that Creed choose to ignore in favor of watching his obsession flip his cards over. Train eyed him with worry as Creed kept the same smile and flipped his over as well. The smile grew as he watched Train swallow hard and stare at his hand.

After a couple minutes, Creed raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Train shot his eyes up at him and glowered. In one swift motion, he undid his belt, slid it off his waist and threw it at Creed, making sure to whip his hand in the process. Creed didn't even flinch at the abuse in favor of looking pleadingly at Train.

"A belt doesn't count, take off something more."

"Hey, it's clothing, it keeps me covered. If socks count, so do belts." Train explained as he looked away from Creed.

Creed sighed again and put the belt behind him. "Fine, but you only have three things left…"

"Just deal the damn cards."

He complied as he shuffled for a minute then gave Train his five, then himself. This time, Train smiled brightly as he looked at his hand. Creed's face remained the same as he looked at his beloved.

"Would you like any cards?"

Train shook his head and eyed Creed smugly. Creed, on the other hand, discarded two cards, picking up another two. His face still didn't change as Train pounded on the table.

"Reveal!"

The Black Cat flipped his quickly, never taking his eyes off Creed, who flipped his at a normal rate.

"Hm, it appears you won." Creed mused.

"That's right, Skippy. Now take it off!"

Creed smiled sensually and gripped at the edge of his shirt. "I've always dreamed of you saying that."

As Creed began to lift his shirt, Train blushed and looked away quickly. "N-no, no, no! The sword! Give me your sword!"

The pale man frowned, stopping with his shirt half lifted. "Why? That's not clothing."

Train covered the side of his face, still blushing. "You have Hades, I want the Imagine Blade." He stuck his other hand out, still not looking at Creed, "Hand it over."

Creed shrugged and sighed in disappointment. "It's not like you can use it anyway."

He handed the hilt to Train, who took it without looking at Creed and threw it behind him. Creed gasped and spoke in a frightened tone, "Be careful with that!"

Train first looked through his fingers to make sure Creed was decent before breathing deeply and turning to him fully. "It's fine, don't freak."

Creed looked behind Train at his beloved sword, then sighed in relief. He turned his attention back to the deck and dealt the cards once more. Both men picked up their hands up at the same time, only Train made another frighten noise as Creed kept the same face, even though he was jumping for joy inside his head.

Looking up at his soon-to-be partner, Creed asked again, "Do you want cards?"

Train sat there, stock still for a moment, before putting one card down, picking it back up and shaking his head. He touched a different card, then another and another, not being able to decide which to discard.

Creed began to drum his fingers on the table as he watched Train make this life or death decision. "Choose now, or I'm forcing you to flip."

Train shot another death glare at him, then looked back at his cards in thought. Finally, he pulled out two cards, put them down and picked up another two. He perked up a little as he looked over at Creed, and nodded for them to flip.

The gunman's happy moment was quickly dashed as he saw Creed's cards. Creed couldn't stop himself from laughing deviously as he looked at Train as if he were a piece of candy about to unwrap itself.

Creed leaned back in his seat, never taking his intent eyes off Train. "What will you lose now, Black Cat?"

Train was still looking at Creed's cards in defeat as he gulped loudly, sweat starting to bead down his face. He looked up at his enemy panicked, who only smiled that sensual smile again. Slowly, Train stood, hiding behind the chair as best he could as he unwillingly slipped his pants off. He ran back around the chair, pulling his shirt down as best he could and sat down quickly.

Creed's eyes were quick enough to be able to get a glimpse of Train's legs, but his shirt was long enough to cover the most desired part of his body. Train sunk low in his chair and blushed in anger mixed with embarrassment. Creed made an impatient noise which caused his Cat to look up at him hastily.

The swordsman put an expecting hand out. "Forgetting something?"

Train stared at his hand for a moment, then slapped his pants in them. Creed clutched them as if they were a life line, then brought him towards himself. Train shuddered as Creed hugged them tightly, before folding them and placing them behind himself.

Creed's look became more greedy as he eyed Train. Train could feel himself beginning to shake and sweat a little under his gaze as he looked at the deck of cards.

"Deal them. I haven't given up yet."

Creed snickered, "When will you realize you can't beat me, Train? If you agree to join me right now, I'll save you the embarrassment of stripping naked… as much as I'd like to see it."

Train glared at him. "No. I will never join you and you will _**never**_ see my goodies."

Creed giggled at Train's choice of words who blushed even redder in embarrassment and folded his arms. He was starting to have trouble thinking straight and his words were coming out jumbled. This was too much pressure for him.

"Just deal the damn cards, pervert!"

With one last laugh, Creed did as he was told and dealt them each their cards. Now when Train picked up his hand, he groaned loudly and spoke in an angry tone.

"Oh, come on!"

Creed chuckled, "You'll never win with reactions like those." He sorted his own cards with the same smile.

Train narrowed his eyes at the man. "If you would change your damn face to something other than a depraved smile, maybe I'd be doing better."

"Don't blame your poor poker skills on my excellent poker face."

The Black Cat growled at his enemy as he continued sorting his cards. He looked up at Train and smiled at infuriating smile. "Would you like different cards?"

Train let out a long and tired sigh. "What's the point…?" He mumbled to himself. "Just show your cards…"

The Cat turned his own hand over as Creed did the same. If Train's groan was loud before, this one was loud enough to wake the dead. The brunette covered his head as the silver sword fighter laughed manically.

"This is too perfect!" Creed managed to get out between laughter. His smile was twisted as his eyes sparkled with delight.

Train was fidgeting uncontrollably, eyeing the door longingly as Creed's eyes burned into his flesh. Suddenly, Creed shot his eye towards the door as well and glared.

"You won't be leaving, Train. You're half naked, with no weapons and every Apostle member is standing outside that door with your friends, waiting for my signal. You won't even make it towards the door. I won't allow it…"

The gunman moaned and looked at Creed scared. He gulped loudly and gripped the bottom of his shirt, hands shaking violently. The idea of shouting out to Sven and Rins occurred to him, but at the same time, he knew it'd be pointless. They wouldn't hear and even if they did, Creed would command his comrades to kill them and rip Train's shirt off himself.

Creed's eyes were practically popping out of his head as Train successfully took his shirt off. He could feel himself drooling as his Cat looked away, beat red and shaking slightly. Creed's breathing was beginning to pick up and he felt hot all over as he memorized every muscle, every curve and skin tone of his bare chest. A little bit of his drool slipped from his mouth and splashed on the table as Creed remained blissfully unaware, he was too busy ogling Train.

Finally, Creed's heavy breathing and prying eyes became too much for Train as he turned to him impatiently. He threw his shirt at the man's face and growled, "Put your tongue back in your mouth and deal the freaking cards!"

Even Train's voice was unable to bring the pale man out of his daze, but he pulled the shirt off his face and dealt the cards on a need to see the rest of Train. Before he could, however, Train grabbed the deck away from him.

"On second thought, I'll deal. I don't trust you."

Creed blinked, but complied, handing the cards over to his Cat. Instead, he chose to watch Train longingly. Train shook himself, trying to get the feeling of Creed's eyes off him. He dealt them each their cards and felt the weight lift from his shoulders as he saw his own. He was still in this. He hadn't lost yet. There was no way Creed had a better hand than this.

Glancing at the other man, Train frowned at the look. It was still that same kinky look he'd been giving Train throughout the whole game. He couldn't figure out if that meant he had a good hand, or he was still picturing Train in his mind. Either option did not suit this Cat, but the latter of the two was slightly better. _Can't he just change his expression a little?!_

Train straightened himself up, which was a bad idea as Creed's eyes launched back to him and glinted perversely. He immediately shrunk back down and tried as best he could to sound confident. That was a hard task considering he was slumped low and half under the table.

"I won't be needing any—"

But he was cut off as he felt Creed's leg travel up his own and move up and down. Train's breathing hitched in his throat as Creed's foot slid up his boxers and rubbed against his inner thigh, his toes wiggling close to Train's hidden treasure. Now his breathing was getting faster and he backed his chair up, glaring and blushing at his ex-partner at the same time.

"Hands to yourself…" Train managed to stutter after regaining his composure.

Creed smiled sinfully. "That wasn't my hand…" He said as his foot caressed Train's.

Train shook and retracted his foot quickly, beginning to feel warm under the collar, even though he no longer wore one. He slammed his fist on the table top and glared. "Just deal!"

The swordsman's smile remained, "You're already holding your cards, Train…"

Train blinked and looked down at his hands. In the confusion of Creed's touch, Train had completely forgotten that he had an excellent hand.

"N-no cards." Train stated shortly as he kept his eyes away from Creed.

Creed's lips shaped into a more wicked smile as he sat back and watched Train fidget under his gaze. "I won't be needing any either…"

Golden eyes shot at blue ones and widen. Now he was worried. Why didn't Creed need cards? There was no way his hand could beat Train's, he must need something.

"Y-you sure?"

Creed smiled that same, sensual smile. "Positive."

Train looked over his cards thousands of times. _He's bluffing. There's no way he can beat this. He's lying. I finally caught him lying. _That's when an idea occurred to him. He looked up at the silver haired man and smiled evilly.

"How about this, Creed? This will be the last hand. Not buts. If I win, you give me back all my things and let me and my friends go."

Creed continued smiling. "And if I win, you stay and become my partner. Also, you will take off your last bit of clothing and bid me… a favor."

Train choose not to think about what that favor could be, even though Creed's eyes gave away what it was. _Okay, he must have a good hand to add that to the deal, but there is no way in Hell he can beat this. Absolutely __**no way**__. Unless I have the rankings mixed up._

He mentally went over all the rankings explained to him in his head. Though Creed could have lied to him, he knew he wasn't. If that was the case, he wouldn't have lost at all, and Train would have already been stripped butt naked. _He even gave me his beloved sword… He's gotta be telling the truth._

That in mind, Train nodded strongly and smiled. "I think you're going to regret that decision."

The same smile remained painted on Creed's lips as he nodded as well. Train sat up straight, ignoring Creed's eyes upon his chest, and slammed his cards down on the table, face up.

"Straight Flush." Train stated confidently.

That same, stupid smile was on Creed's face after Train put his cards down. Now, he was petrified. He could feel his face going pale and his body shaking as Creed slowly put his cards down, never taking his depraved eyes off him.

"Royal Flush." Creed stated calmly, though the hint of excitement and joy could not be hidden.

Creed laughed merrily at Train's dropped jaw. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was gaining speed as he eyed his now partner with lust. His Cat's golden eyes were fixed on the cards, trying hard not to believe that he just lost… _What_ he just lost…

The Apostle's leader stood and slowly made his way over to Train, who stood quickly and knocked the chair back.

"You cheated! I know you did! I just need to prove it."

"You dealt the cards, Train," he said as he made his way closer to Train, who backed up.

"That means nothing! You're a sneaky bastard! You could have found a way! It's a faulty deck!"

Creed ignored his words and took another step closer, making Train take another back.

"You didn't win! This isn't over yet! Deal another round!"

Creed continued to move towards him, staring at him with that depraved look. The Black Cat kept walking backwards until he was pressed against the wall. Both of Creed's hands were placed on either side of his head as his face loomed close, smiling voluptuously.

"You said no buts, Train. You lost… Admit it and this will all be a lot easier… my Cat…"

Train's breathing was getting faster as Creed's mouth made contact with his neck, nibbling it lightly. He gasped as he felt the swordsman's slick tongue slide along his jaw line and desperately tried to move his head away.

"What are you doing?!"

Creed kissed his neck, making Train shake and whispered, "You owe me a favor. It's time to pay up."

Train yelped as Creed bit his neck violently and tried to push the man away. Creed took both his wrists, pulled them up over his head and pinned them to the wall. The pale man's face was once again inches away from his own. His lips brushed against Train's and his body pressed hard against him as he spoke.

"Don't worry, my love. I'll be gentle. Just think of this as a bonding between partners."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sven was pacing outside the door with Rins sitting on the ground and Eve standing next to her. She woke up several hours ago and offered to fight the Apostles by herself and get them out of there, much to Sven's distaste. They needed to get Train out too, along with their weapons. Plus, there was no way Eve could take on every Apostle of the Stars member and he wasn't about to risk her life for theirs. They tried several times to hear what was going on in the room Creed locked himself and Train in, but the door was inexplicably thick.

Eve watched as Sven paced back and forth. "He's doomed, isn't he, Sven?"

Sven stopped and looked at Eve, noting the worry in her eyes. Smiling as best he could, he walked over to her and patted her on the head, in an attempt to comfort her. It seemed to work at least a little as she smiled slightly. Though it did nothing for Sven's worried heart. _It's been five hours. How long does it take to play a game of poker?!_

He wanted some kind of sign. Some noise from Train that would ease his mind. His partner never played poker before and even though it was explained to him, there was no way he'd be able to learn it that quickly and beat Creed. _Still, he is Train. He's surprised me with his actions before, maybe he'll do it again._

Sven looked to the door again, urging it to open and reveal Train, smiling smugly with a defeated Creed fuming behind him. Part of his wish was granted as the door began to open, only it revealed the person he _didn't_ want to see. Creed stuck his head out, leaving only a small crack of vision.

"Echidna, send Train's friends home. He won't be leaving."

Sven tried peaking behind Creed in hopes of seeing the Cat somewhere, but was stopped as the silver haired man shot a death glare at him. The sweeper glared in returned and gritted his teeth.

"Where's Train?"

Creed smiled sinisterly, "I'm happy to inform you that Train is no longer your partner and at the moment," he turned around and smiled warmly, "He's indisposed. I would ask you to leave quietly, so as not to disturb him."

Before Sven could protest again, Creed slammed the thick door in his face, leaving him lost and confused. He turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder to see Echidna pulling him backwards into a black hole. As he was pulled through, he thought about what he saw before Creed closed the door. He clearly remembered seeing Train curled up in a ball on the floor with Creed's coat wrapped around him, sleeping peacefully. Looking at his shoulders, he could tell the Cat was bare underneath.

* * *

Who would ever think all Creed needed to do to get Train was a game of poker? Should this be ranted M? If so, let me know and I'll change it right away. 


	2. New Years

This one turned out much cuter than I thought it would. It's pretty much complete shounen-ai.

Oh, I might wind up changing the rating to M, cause one idea I have the only way I could think of it to end is for it to be rated M. But until further notice, it will be T x3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see here. And New Years is still a while away.

* * *

New Years

Flipping through the channels on his rather small television set, the Black Cat sighed. Normally, he'd be sitting on the roof at this time, enjoying a jug of milk with Saya. But it was entirely too cold out. Even if it wasn't, Saya had been on a sweeping job for a couple days, so he was alone. Not that it bothered him much, but lately he was starting to realize how much he **didn't **like being alone. _And these stupid shows aren't helping that one bit…_

Every station was talking about the upcoming new year and how no one should be alone tonight. "Cuddle with your lover," seemed to be the favorite thing to say. That and "Who will you be sharing your first kiss of the new year with?"

"No one!" Train yelled as he threw his remote at the already broken set. He growled as he watched the screen crack slightly. "Damn it…"

Sighing again, Number XIII leaned his head back against the couch, staring at the ceiling. He'd most likely spend tonight alone, maybe not even watching the stupid ball drop. There was a festival taking place that night, right by where the ball was to drop, but Train found it pointless to go alone. As much as he hated to admit it, he really didn't want to be alone tonight…

His thoughts stopped as he looked out the window and saw something jump on the roof. He cocked an eyebrow as he heard quiet footsteps walk over his head. Standing and walking over to the window, Train pulled out Hades and looked through the glass. Unable to see anything, he opened it up and stepped into the cold night. He shivered and pulled his gun in front of his face. The footsteps were louder now, as if the were trying to get attention drawn to them. _Who the hell would come out on the roof in such cold weather?_

It could have been Saya, she's the only one Train could think that was crazy enough to be doing such a thing. Still, having Hades out and ready was a good idea. As he stepped onto the roof, he noticed a white blur dash behind a nearby wall, trapping itself in a corner. Train followed after it slowly, keeping his guard up along with Hades. _No way out, but down…_

As he neared the trapped rat, he was shocked to notice the same white blur quickly jump from its spot and off the tall building. His eyes widen as he ran to the edge, in hopes of seeing who it was. _Okay, definitely not Saya. She's good, but not __**that**__ good._ _Only people I know that could survive a fall like that are in Chronos._

That in mind, Train put his gun away to inspect the spot the intruder was hiding in. If it was Chronos, maybe they left a mission for Train. Why they gave it to him this way, he didn't know, but it would give him something to do tonight other than sitting home alone.

Stepping to the wall, Train blinked at what he saw. It was a dozen roses, with red ribbon tying a note to them. What confused him, was that the note was addressed to him.

"What the…?" Train questioned as he picked the flowers up. He opened the letter and read its contents.

_To my beloved Train,_

_Tonight is a night in which no one wishes to be alone, and you are the only one I could ever wish to be with. I know you may be too proud to admit it, but you also don't want to spend New Years Eve alone. So please, grace me with your presence tonight as the ball drops, and we shall keep each other warm. There's no reason someone as wonderful as yourself should be alone on such an important night. I'll count the seconds until we meet._

Train read the letter a thousand times, memorizing each word, trying to make sense of it. The location given was easy enough to find, it was near where the festival would be taking place. What he couldn't figure out was what it meant.

_No one signed it. Who would want to spend New Years Eve with me? I barely know anyone! _Train looked back down where the person had jumped too, then eyed the roses in his hand confused. _Who could have left this? _

A cold shiver brought on by the night air caused Train to temporarily forget his thoughts and walk back to his room. As he slipped through the window, he read the note again and thought hard.

_Maybe it's a joke. That's the only explanation. Who gives roses anymore?_ He tapped a finger to his head as he paced in his apartment. Who did he know that liked roses? (A/N: Train's so dense xD) _Roses are a girl thing, aren't they?_

Train shook his head. **Getting** roses was normally the girl thing, not giving them. That thought made Train stop in his tracks. _**I'm**__ the girl?!_ _Does that mean it's a guy?!_ He shook his head again and continued pacing. _No, it could still be a girl. I've seen girls giving guys flowers before, that doesn't mean anything._

That still didn't answer who it could be. Other than Saya, he didn't really know anyone. He stopped in his tracks again. _Is it Saya?!_

He had to sit from that thought. The idea of Saya liking him as more than a friend worried him. He hadn't known her for that long and he always thought their relationship was purely friends. That's how **he **always treated it. _And I thought that's how she's been treating it. If she liked me, I think I would know. Besides, she can't jump from a building this high. Well… not that I know of…_

Like he said, he hadn't known Saya very long. She was always surprising him, so she could still have a few more tricks up her sleeves. _Okay, so Saya is a possibility, though I'm kinda hoping it's not her. Who else is there?_

He folded both is arms and legs in thought, one hand still clutching the note and the other holding the roses. The people he knew other than Saya were all in Chronos, so he thought of them. They were all men, except one person.

Train's face drained of color and he felt cold all over. _Sephiria? No… it couldn't be her… Could it?_ That idea bothered him more than the idea of it being Saya. At least Saya was his friend and he was similar to her in certain aspects. Sephiria, on the other hand, was his boss. Not to mention he had almost nothing in common with her, other than her profession. Not that he didn't like her, he just knew how wrong it was for them to have a relationship other than what they already had.

_She would definitely be able to survive a fall like that. A jump like that is more like a skip to her._

Train felt himself starting to panic. It being Sephiria made more sense than it being Saya. She always seemed to take a liking to him, but he always assumed it to be like a sibling thing. Out of all her numbers, see took care of Train the most and worried about him above all the others. Again, he thought all that was the workings of a boss helping out their newest employee, or that of an older sister protecting and guiding her younger brother.

Train felt himself begin to sweat before he slapped himself on the forward. _White blur… Sephiria never wears white…_ He breathed deeply and relaxed. That eased his mind. Now he was actually laughing at that idea. _How could I ever think Sephiria would do something so corny? I mean, "my beloved?" Who talks like that?_

Though that only left one option. Could it really be Saya? She did wear white a lot. He really thought he would have had some idea she liked him if it was true. Sure, she was friendly to him, but she was friendly to everyone. He never saw her treating him any differently than she treated anyone else. She even knew his profession, could she honestly like someone whose lifestyle was so different from her's?

A knock at the door brought Train's attention upward.

"Come in."

As if hearing Train's thoughts, Saya walked through the door, smiling smugly. Train watched her for a moment as she didn't say anything and didn't look at him. After several minutes, she shot her eyes at him and glared.

"Well?" She asked annoyed.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you wondering why I'm here and so happy?"

Train felt the cold feeling coming back. _Does she want an answer from me?_ Sweat was starting to drip from his face. _Crap, not good!_

Saya tapped her foot impatiently, "Well…?"

Train swallowed. He didn't know what to say. Saya was his **friend**, nothing more. How the hell was he supposed to react to her sending him feelings he didn't return? He didn't want to ruin the friendship.

The sweeper girl noticed his fidgeting and eyed him wearily. "What's wrong with you? You look like you gotta pee or something."

Finally, Train gulped and found his voice. "W-what's up?"

Saya smiled happily and dug in her pocket. Train blinked as she pulled out a wad of money and gave him the peace sign with her other fingers.

"Mission accomplished, and a couple days early! So I stopped by to see if you were doing anything for New Years Eve, since they're having a festival tonight."

Train blinked at the girl as she smiled at him. _What? She doesn't know? _If she was the person on the roof, she would have already known what was happening with Train tonight. She wouldn't have asked him in person after sending him a note. _So it wasn't her after all… _Train's heart was eased. _Then who the hell is it?_

Saya seemed to notice his troubled mind as she titled her head to the side. He saw her eyes glance at what he was holding and frowned in confusion.

"Train-kun, where'd you get the flowers?"

Train jumped at the question and quickly hid the roses behind his back.

"N-no where." He stuttered as he looked away from her, blushing.

Saya folded her arms. "They weren't for me, were they?"

Train shot his eyes at her. "Of course not!"

The sweeper laughed at Train's reaction. "Then, why do you have them?"

The Black Cat looked away again, red painted across his cheeks. Saya smiled mischievously and snickered.

"Train-kun… did someone give them to you?"

Train still looked away, getting redder. Saya laughed even louder and taunted in a high pitched tone.

"Train-kun has a secret admirer! How cute?! Who is it? Tell me!"

The assassin shot his eyes back at the girl. "If it's a secret, then how the hell am I supposed to know?"

Saya looked at Train baffled. "Well, they must have left something other than flowers, right?" Then she looked at his other hand holding the note. "Like a note! Give it here!"

Train glared and hid it behind his back as well. Saya growled and jumped at him, pulling at his arms behind his back and tearing at his closed hand. He tried to fight her off, but she was quicker as she forced his hand open and grabbed the crinkled note. Train glared at her again as she stood and read the note to herself.

"Give that back!" He commanded with an out stretched hand.

Saya ignored it in favor of finishing the note. Then, she looked at Train and smiled brightly.

"Train-kun, this is adorable! It's so romantic!"

"Give it back!" Train demanded again, blushing violently.

Saya ignored him once more and read it again. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Train again. "You're gonna go, aren't you?"

Train blinked and looked away. "I don't know…" He muttered quietly.

Saya fumed at him. "Of course you will! You'll go even if I have to drag you there myself!"

Train turned to her, face bright red and glowered. "Why should I? It's probably just a joke. Who seriously gives someone roses anymore? This has to be some kind of prank. I don't even know anyone."

The girl glared at him. "Roses are romantic, Train-kun! Anyone who gives you roses and writes you letters as sweet as this should be held onto tightly. It's the right thing to do!"

"But it's clearly a joke!" Train countered.

"What if it isn't?" She fought back. "What if you don't go, and wind up breaking someone's heart? Can you honestly live with that?"

Train felt his heart sink with guilt at the thought. As much as he believed it to be a practical joke, she was right. If this was for real and he didn't go, he might wind up hurting someone needlessly. _And since when do I care about that?_

This whole thing had affected him in a way he didn't think it would. Part of him wanted to go there right now and search for the person. He desperately wanted to know who it was. Who could possibly care for him enough to want to meet him so badly on a night meant for lovers?

"Roses aren't cheap you know, and those are some of the nicest I've ever seen. Even if they grew them, that's still a lot of trouble. They even look like they've been personally arranged. Do you really think someone would go through all that trouble just for a joke?"

Train looked down at the roses. They really were beautiful, he'd never been given something like roses before. That was affecting him a great deal too. The beauty and scent of the flowers was intoxicating, and he _**really **_wanted to know where they came from. And the letter, it was so heartfelt. He didn't want to believe someone would write that to him out of cruelty. He didn't want to believe someone would say such warming words to him, just so they could have a laugh.

As much as he wanted to go, he feared the results. If it was a joke, he'd be angry, embarrassed and upset. He had taken to this person already and he didn't even know who they were.

He heard the girl giggle. "That's cute Train-kun, you're blushing so brightly. You clearly want to go."

Train kept his eyes on the flowers, feeling his face getting hotter and hotter. _I do want to go… God, I feel like such a baby…_

Saya sighed, "Come on, Train-kun. Do you really think there's someone out there who's childish enough to play a prank like this on you? Do you think someone hates you that much?"

Train forced his eyes away from the roses and at her. "Do you really think someone could care enough about me to do something like this?"

Saya bopped him on the head. "Stop being so negative. Love can't be forged and those are definitely words of love. No one can't fake what the heart wants."

Train looked at her for a moment longer before looking back down at the flowers he was still holding. He sighed and stood, walking towards the door. The gunman placed the flowers on the desk by his door before grabbing his coat and leaving the room with Saya smiling smugly behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow…" Train said as he gazed at the city below him.

The spot he was supposed to meet this "secret admirer" at was definitely carefully picked out. He stood on top of a high cliff that over looked the bright city below, secluded from people. Train could see the festival just starting, people were dressed up in ridiculous clothes and drinks were being passed out. The tall tower in which the ball was going to drop was centered right in the middle of his vision. It was far enough to see clearly, but not so close that he would be blinded by the light.

After taking in the scene under him, he looked at the one above him. He was high enough to clearly see the stars and the full moon, without the bright lights below blocking them out. _There really are a lot of stars out tonight… I can't believe I can actually see them. It's nice…_

But the area between the artificial lights and natural lights was the most breath taking. The combination of the two left an evening color in the middle, even though it was 10:30 at night. It was an azure darkness, mixed with some stars and flashing lights. Train wasn't sure how this person found this spot, but they certainly did a good job.

Train sat himself down, hanging one leg over the edge as he propped the other one up, with an elbow rested on it. As he sighed, he could see his breath. _It said to meet here around ten, I thought __**I **__was late, but maybe they are…_ Either that, or it really was a prank. _If this turns out to all be a joke, someone's gonna die._

The Black Cat watched the city below once more. To any normal person, the people's faces would be impossible to make out, but to Train, he could see everyone crystal clear. He laughed as he notice Saya happily drinking a bottle of milk while making "polite" conversation with a stranger. _I almost feel sorry for the guy…_

He scanned the crowd again, even though it was pointless. Who he was looking for didn't have a face in his mind, only that letter and those roses. _Maybe if I got them all to write, I'd find out who it was… _As appealing as the idea was, Train didn't think it was worth the trouble. By the time he found them, it'd be Christmas. _It's best for them to come to me._

Glancing at his watch again, he noticed another fifteen minutes had passed. He growled a curse and shook from the cold. Train was a half hour late because he had to swallow his pride and go. Curiosity had won in the end and brought the Cat here. What was their excuse? They claimed to had wanted to see Train so bad, then where the hell were they? _This jerk has until eleven, then I'm leaving._

He shoved his hands in his pockets, attempting to warm them in vain. The coat he wore wasn't very thick, it was the same one he used for Chronos. It needed to be thin for several reasons and he didn't have the money to get a decent winter coat. _I bet this person just wants me to freeze to death. Maybe this is revenge for an assassin or something._

It was now five to eleven, and Train was pissed. Pissed, embarrassed and cold. He sat out here for a half hour waiting for this person and they still weren't there. _I knew it was a joke. Who could ever feel that way about me? It makes no sense._

Still, he was kinda hoping they would show in these next five minutes. Part of his heart was set on meeting this person, while the other part was trying to protect itself from the inevitable let down. _Why am I so upset? I'm use to let downs, this should be no different._

That didn't stop the anger or disappointment from rising. He sighed again and wrapped his coat tighter around himself. _Just a wild goose chase I guess… Maybe I deserve it… _He shook again from the cold and sighed once more.

Suddenly, he heard the muffled sound of footsteps behind him. Out of habit, he put a hand on Hades and glanced over his shoulder. Nothing was there. The assassin frowned and narrowed his eyes. _I know I heard something. Maybe it was just an animal._ He let his guard back down and released Hades. Just as he was about to leave, he felt something warm being draped around him. Looking at his shoulder, he noticed a thick blanket now covered him. He blinked and turned around, only the see the last person he expected to see.

"Creed?!" Train asked completely blown away.

Creed smiled and handed him a rose. "I'm sorry I'm late. I'm glad you got my letter." He wrapped the blanket tighter around him. "Keep this on, I know you don't have a thick coat, so I brought this. You might catch a cold."

Train took the rose and blinked at the man as he fixed the blanket on him. "That was _you?_"

His partner still smiled as he seated himself next to Train after the thick wool was situated around him. "Of course it was. Who did you think?"

Train shook his head and looked down at the city. "I didn't know, I was really confused."

Creed laughed and started shuffling through his coat for something.

"Why didn't you sign your name?"

Creed dangled his legs over the edge of the cliff as he continued his search. "Well… I didn't think you'd come if you knew it was me. But…" He stopped as he grabbed something in his coat. "I thought that woman was going to ask you to spend the night with her…"

"Do you mean Saya?" Train asked.

Creed clenched a fist and nodded, seemingly forgetting whatever it was his hand was grasping. "I didn't want that… I wanted to get to you first."

Train noticed Creed's anger and tried to calm him. "Well, I guess you barely did. She asked me if I was busy after I got your letter. She was the one that convinced me to come. Besides, Saya and I are just friends. Nothing would have happened if that's what you're thinking."

The swordsman looked relieved to hear that as Train saw him sigh deeply. Creed smiled as he pulled out a bottle and handed it to Train. The Black Cat took the bottle and eyed the contents it held. _Milk…?_

He heard Creed chuckle and speak as if he read his thoughts, "Yes, Train, it's milk. I know how much you love milk, so I brought you some. I would have brought wine, but I know you don't like alcohol."

Train looked at Creed as the man smiled politely at him. _Everyone knows I love milk, but I didn't think anyone knew I hated alcohol. How'd he know? _He nodded and opened the bottle to drink it. Creed smiled happily when Train made a satisfied noise as he downed the bottle. Train blushed a little as Creed watched him drink and set the bottle aside, looking to the ground.

"Th-thanks, it tasted good…" he muttered.

Creed smiled again and looked to the moon. Train wrapped the blanket Creed gave him around himself tighter and looked at the bright moon along with him. They were quiet for a moment before Train spoke again.

"So… it wasn't a joke?" He asked as he turned his attention to the flower in his hand.

Creed looked over at Train and blinked in confusion. "Why ever do you think I'd play such a cruel joke on you? You're the _last _person in the world I would **ever **hurt." Creed turned his eyes to the city below.

Train couldn't help but smile at the back of Creed's head. He looked back down at the rose for a moment before watching the moon again. He was relieved to hear that. _I guess… someone __**does **__care enough about me to go through all this trouble… _

"A-actually, I was going to spend the night alone, in my apartment… until I got your letter. I really thought it was a joke…"

He felt a warm hand being placed on his and looked over to see Creed gazing into his eyes, smiling warmly. "I'd hurt **myself **before I hurt you."

A strange, but pleasant warm feeling was starting to flare in Train's body, and he could tell it wasn't from the blanket's warmth. Creed's hand was so soft and gentle, opposite of what you would think a swordsman's hands would feel like. As he looked into his partner's eyes, he noticed how crystal blue they were… _Why have I never noticed that before?_

Creed moved himself a little closer to Train, still holding his hand. "I thought about you spending the night alone, and you, of all people, don't deserve to be alone on a night as beautiful as this." He entangled his fingers with Train's. "Especially on a night as special as this…"

Train wasn't sure why he wasn't pushing Creed away. The idea of his admirer being Creed never even crossed his mind. Even if it did, he would have been the last one on Number XIII's list. But, it actually didn't bother him. He never thought much of Creed before, but they had been partners for years now, and seemed to get along all right. Yes, Train was freaked out sometimes by his strange nature, but he had already accepted that as who he was and worked around it.

_Besides… we do seem to have a lot in common… Our personalities are similar, in a way, and we work well together on missions. _Plus, he seemed to understand Train better than he thought he did. He never told Creed he didn't own a winter coat or that he didn't like alcohol. Yet, he still knew all those things, even if they were small. He understood them and clearly kept him in mind. _He must have paid more attention to me than I thought he did all those years. _Still, Train never thought of working with Creed in another way… He stared at Creed's hand holding tightly to his. _Should I start now…?_

He was cold before, but ever since Creed arrived, the man had been making him warm. Creed didn't even bring something to shield himself from the breeze, he gave Train all the blanket. _And despite all that, his hands can still be so warm…_

Train situated himself slightly and wrapped some of the blanket around Creed. Creed looked at Train confused as the Cat placed it on his shoulder. Train blushed a little as he looked away.

"Y-you shouldn't sit out in cold like this without something to cover you. Your coat's too thin."

Creed smiled thankfully and moved even closer to Train. The brunette felt the warmth Creed's body was giving off and stiffened a little as their legs lightly touched. He could feel his own face getting hotter and continued to look away. He wasn't even aware that his fingers had subconsciously wrapped around Creed's as well.

He heard Creed shuffle a little closer to him and didn't bother moving away. His heart was starting to beat faster as he felt his partner's warmth edge closer to him. As he glanced at Creed, he felt his chest burn and was almost tempted to take the blanket off to cool himself. He quickly turned his head away, trying to hide how red his face must have been.

"Do you like this spot, Train?" Creed whispered gently.

Train struggled to remember how to speak and when he did, he nodded and said, "Y-yeah… It's actually quite beautiful… How'd you find it?"

Creed chuckled and moved even closer. "I found it a long time ago. I usually come up here when I want to be alone. You should see it at sunset."

Train could feel eyes on him and turned around to see blue orbs staring into his golden ones. "I'll bring you here sometime when the sun sets… if you want."

He could hear the hint of pleading Creed's voice held and unknowingly smiled. "That'd be nice. I like high places anyway."

Creed smiled in return and nodded. "I know you do, that's why I knew you'd like this spot."

They were silent again and Train actually moved himself closer to Creed. The sides of their bodies were touching now and Train's heart was beating faster. Creed's thumb was caressing Train's hand as his foot somehow managed to link itself with his. Train did nothing to stop any of this intimate touch. He was actually enjoying it.

"Do you know what time it is, Train?"

Train blinked and looked over at Creed, who was looking at the giant clock tower in which the ball was set to drop from. If it was correct, which is must have been since the ball was set to it, it was 11:59, one minute before New Years.

The Black Cat could feel his heart beginning to pound faster and his breath was starting to pick up. He wasn't even sure why, but he was starting to get excited, like he was anticipating something. _Am I excited for the New Year? It'll be just like any other year and I've never acted like this before._

He saw the count down beginning on top of the tower. It was already at twenty seconds. He noticed that Creed was looking at the clock as well, until it reached ten seconds, then he turned to Train, smiling intimately.

"You know, Train. I wanted to meet you here for more than those reasons…"

Train felt his face burn brighter as Creed's face moved closer. The clock now said five seconds and he could hear the crowd counting down, though it sounded distance.

"There's just one thing… that will make this the beginning of a wonderful year…"

Train's breathing was picking up as Creed's eyes were closing. He could see the numbers flashing behind the swordsman's head as his lips moved closer and closer to Train's. With each second that was lost, so was an inch between their lips. Just as he saw the number one flash behind the silver head, Creed's soft lips met his.

Train's eyes widen for a second as he saw the number zero flashing, followed by a loud "Happy New Year" from the people below. His partner outlined his lips with his tongue as he pressed his face hard into Train's. The brunette gasped as Creed wrapped his arms around his back, flattening their chests together. Train's opened mouth allowed Creed to slip his tongue inside. As Creed's tongue gently massaged his, fireworks exploded before Train's eyes, which he knew the festival did not have. _Wow…_

As Train continued to stare in shock, he felt his pulse accelerate to a speed he didn't think was possible to reach. His heart was pounding fast against Creed's as the man explored his mouth. _He actually tastes… really good…_ He let out a quiet moan as Creed sucked his tongue and began to tremble with excitement. Slowly, Train closed his eyes and press into his partner's face as well. He wrapped one arm around Creed's neck while the other held the back of his head.

He entangled his fingers in the soft locks as his tongue intertwined with Creed's. Titling his head to the side, he heard Creed moan a little and tighten his hold around Train. Train's body was on fire as they licked the each other's tongue and held each other as close as possible.

Passion was engulfing Train and heat was taking over his body. He forgot what the word cold even meant as he felt Creed's warmth surround him. The screams below were nonexistent, the only thing they heard was the other's fast breathing and quiet pleasurable noises. They savored the taste and feel of each other, not even aware of the ground beneath them. It was as if they were floating in the air, amongst the sparkling stars.

Finally, they broke and Creed stared at Train's flushed face as he panted for breath. Staring into half closed, golden eyes, he smiled warmly and ran his fingers through his chocolate hair.

"Happy New Years, Train…" He whispered lovingly.

Train blinked a couple times, forcing himself out of the daze of Creed's kiss and gazed at the man before him. The bright lights exploding behind him outlined his head, making his silver hair shine brightly and the pale face look slightly tan. He smiled as well into the crystal blue eyes and wrapped both his arms around his neck, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Happy New Years, Creed…"

Creed secured Train in his arms and led them both to the ground, placing the blanket underneath them. Pulling Train against himself, he pressed the Black Cat's head to his chest and tangled their legs together. Train cuddled as close as he could and buried his head deep in Creed's chest as the man ran his fingers through his thick locks. He didn't notice the blanket was no longer around him, since he was no longer cold. He had a feeling he wouldn't be spending New Years Eve alone ever again…

* * *

That turned out to pretty much be all of Train's POV, but that's probably because 

A: He's my favorite character

B: I wanted it that way x3

Enjoy it?


	3. Obsession

Okay, as you've probably noticed, the rating has been changed to M. That's because of this chapter. I've had this idea in my head for such a long time, and I had no idea of how to end it without it being pure yaoi xD Turned out much longer than I thought it would, but hopefully that's a good thing (thumbs up).

Disclaimer: I do not own Creed or Train.

* * *

Obsession

Train sighed loudly and tiredly as he sat against the cold wall, the hand holding Hades propped up on his upright knee. He looked over to see Creed happily looking through a surprisingly plain closet. What he was looking for, Train didn't know, nor did he care. His eyes traveled to the shut and locked door as his mind set on how he became locked in a room with Creed.

It started as a simple fight. (Okay, well, not simple, but a fight nonetheless.) Train found where Creed was hiding and took the initiative to confront his enemy and finally put his past to rest. However, his luck had betrayed him…

* * *

_Train jumped in the air, avoiding both a falling pillar and Creed's blade which swept under his feet. It was obvious that the swordsman had no intention of killing Train, whereas Train had every intention of killing Creed. It was the only reason he sought the psycho out._

_Creed laughed manically as Train ran behind a corner, "Train, you're wasting perfectly good strength, strength that could be used for much more worth while matters."_

_Train scowled as he reloaded his gun. This was his last round, so he needed to end this, quick. "I hardly find your matters "worth while". I won't be joining you, Creed, you need to get over it."_

_The Black Cat shot out of the corner as the madman sliced the wall above his head. He shot three bullets at Creed, each getting cut away by his blade. The Sweeper rolled to the ground, pressing his back against a hard door._

_Creed swept the dust that had settled away with his sword and grinned intently at Train, "You're here now, and you **won't **be leaving. Just concede and everything will go much smoother."_

_Train growled and shot another three shots, managing to hit Creed's shoulder with one. He smiled briefly at his small accomplishment before frowning at his gun. He was now, officially, out of bullets. Looking up, he glared at his ex-partner who smiled proudly as the bullet slipped out of his should and clanked to the floor. _

"_It seems you're out of bullets, Black Cat…" He raised his blade, pointing it at Train, "I think you have no choice in the matter. Admit defeat and join me."_

_Train glowered and reached for the doorknob behind him as he stood slowly. "How many times do I have to say it? I will **never** join you in your sick cause." His other hand reached to his belt and smiled mischievously. "And I thought you of all people would know the Black Cat doesn't rely solely on his gun."_

_The brunette pulled out a grenade and clicked the top off, "Guess you were blinded by your deluded happiness to see this coming."_

_Train threw the grenade at Creed and pushed himself back into the door. He fell to the ground as the explosion took place, covering his head and waiting for the smoke to clear. The gunman coughed a couple times, then opened his eyes slowly, looking to the stop in which the explosion and Creed both were._

_The door was shut tight from the explosion, cutting off his view of the results. He stood in the dark room and walked over to the door, attempting to open it. Train cocked an eyebrow as he turned the knob and realized it wouldn't budge. He tried again, getting no response and started to shake it slightly._

"_It won't open, Train. This door locks from the outside."_

_Train turned around frantically to see Creed standing behind him, with that stupid childish grin on his face. Out of instinct, he pulled out his gun and aimed at the man, who only chuckled and sheathed his sword._

"_You're out of bullets, remember? And I highly doubt you'll be using a grenade in here. That was very impressive, Train. I must say I am quite proud of you."_

_Train growled, "Stop speaking to me like a child and open the damn door!"_

_Creed chuckled quietly, "I apologize if my comment came off that way, it was not my intention." He walked over to a wall and flipped a switch, turning the one light on the ceiling on. "As for opening the door… I cannot."_

_Train cocked an eyebrow, but his gun never wavered, "Why the hell not?"_

_The Taoist turn to the Sweeper, "I told you, it locks from the outside. I have no way of opening it."_

_Train growled again, "How the hell did you get in here, anyway?"_

_Creed chuckled and made his way over to the other side of the room. "You should have known a grenade can't stop me. Taking your words from before, "You were blinded by your deluded happiness." I was able to get in, unharmed and without your notice."_

_Train narrowed his eyes as Creed smiled at him. He turned around and kicked the door, only to cry out in pain and grab his toe. Creed was next to him in an instant, examining his foot._

"_You shouldn't do that. This room is made of Orichalcon. It's meant to keep important captives here, hence the reason there's a bed and the bare necessities."_

_The Black Cat kicked his foot, forcing Creed to let go. Ignoring Creed's warnings, he began to pound on the door once more, even using Hades to try and make some sort of impact. He pulled out a grenade and readied to throw it at the door. His had was pulled back by Creed's and the grenade was yanked from him._

"_This room is too small and you of all people should know an explosion like that won't even dent Orichalcon."_

_Train growled and yanked his wrist out of Creed's hand. He punched the door one last time then turned around and leaned on it. As he slowly sank to the floor, Creed made is way over to a closet, sorting through it happily._

* * *

Train started to bang the back of his head repetitively against the Orichalcon door. He was locked, alone, in a room with Creed Diskenth, the last person he would _**ever**_ want to be trapped alone with. That man's obsession with him was too unnerving and Train wasn't sure what he'd do with him now that he was defenseless. 

He felt a hand grab the back of his head, stopping it from hitting the metal wall. Train opened his eyes and saw Creed smiling down at him.

"You'll give yourself a concussion if you keep doing that."

Train merely glared and pulled Creed's hand away, laying himself on the floor and away from Creed. The Apostle's leader stood and walked over to the bed, sitting on it.

"Why did you lock us in here?" Train asked angrily.

"So we could chat," Creed replied merrily.

"I am **not** joining you, Creed. Get that through your sick, twisted head."

"We don't need to talk about that. I want to talk about us." Creed answered truthfully as he watched Train's back facing him.

He stood and walked over to the Cat, sitting next to where his head lay. Creed began to caress Train's cheek and pet his hair gently as his other hand attempted to pull his head onto his lap. The Black Cat smacked his hand and pulled himself away from Creed, sitting up quickly.

Train beamed in annoyance at Creed. "I have nothing to discuss with you."

Creed sighed and leaned himself back against the wall, looking to the ceiling tiredly. He sighed sadly as he watch Train close his eyes in thought, most likely on how to get out of there. After a couple more minutes of silence, Creed spoke.

"Train… why do you dislike me so much?"

Train looked back at him and stared in shock mixed with amusement and anger. "Are you kidding me? Do you want a list?"

At Creed's nod, Train sat up straight and began counting on one hand.

"First of all, you killed Saya. The first friend I ever had."

Train paused for a moment and gauged Creed's reaction. He looked angry at the mention of Saya, but hurt and confused over the fact that Train held it against him. Train continued his list.

"Second, you're an insane psychopath who is obsessed with me. Third, you won't let our past partnership go and last, you won't leave me the hell alone!"

The last reason was shouted which actually seemed to effect Creed quite a bit. He looked to the ground sadly for a minute, before looking back up at Train.

"Are you done?" Creed spoke in a calm tone, but still sounded a little angry as he spoke.

Train nodded and leaned back against the wall. There was silence again as Train drummed his fingers on his knee and Creed stared at him. Creed broke the silence again.

"Why can't you understand I killed that woman for _your_ sake? She was no good for you."

"And why can't _you_ understand that you're wrong?"

Creed sighed, "You just don't get it…"

Train glanced angrily at Creed, but let him continue. He always wondered what was going through that insane head of his and maybe now, he'd finally get to hear it. It wasn't like he could do anything anyway.

"Not liking me because you think I'm insane, that's not fair. Even if I was, that's not a reason to dislike me."

Train sighed this time, "Okay, I guess that's not really a reason I hate you. But you are insane, whether you'll admit it or not."

Creed ignored his last comment and shuddered at Train using the word hate when referring to him. He was specifically avoiding that word, just because it hurt him so much to think his beloved Train hated him.

"And… it's not an obsession, Train…" He leaned closer to gunman and placed a hand on his knee, moving it down to his inner thigh and closer to Train's waist. "There's a reason I can't let the past go…"

Creed moved his head closer to Train's neck and kissed it gently. Train became stiff as he felt something spark between his legs. He quickly pushed Creed away and turned his back to the man. His body felt warm for a second as Creed's hand moved closer to him.

"Don't touch me, you pervert."

The pale man frowned sadly at Train's back and looked up to the dim light above them. It barely gave off any light, but allowed just enough to let them view one another. He looked back to Train and moved himself closer, trying to speak in a friendly way.

"You really don't understand why I killed that woman, or why I want you as my partner so badly, do you?"

Train glanced over at him, the warmth dying down as he glared at his enemy with hatred. Creed smiled and Train looked away quickly, breaking the swordsman's heart once more. He moved even close to Train, almost pressing his side to Train's back.

"I _**really**_ like you, Train… I care about you more than anyone else…"

The Black Cat didn't turn around as Creed bent down and kissed the back of his neck. He was stiff once more as the silver haired man grabbed his arm and turned his body to face him. Creed moved his kisses around his neck and up to his cheek. While one hand held to Train's arm, the other was again placed on his knee and moved slowly down his thigh. Train grabbed his hand before it could grasp between his legs and pulled it away. He glared into Creed's eyes as the man stared sadly into his.

"I thought you wanted to talk…" Train asked threateningly through gritted teeth.

Creed smiled seductively, "You won't understand my words… so maybe you'll understand my body…"

He used the hand that was holding Train's arm and slid it up his shirt. That distracted Train enough to allow Creed to move his head towards Train's ear and nibble it as his other hand once again moved along his thigh. Train was stunned for a moment as Creed kissed and nibbled his ear and moved his hand closer and closer to his member. Creed's other hand was caressing his chest lightly and brushed against his nipple, making Train jump a little.

As the pale hand slightly touched between his legs, Train regained himself and pull his gun out, pressing it against the limb.

"Hands to yourself…"

Creed didn't pull back or stop his movements against his chest. He chuckled and whispered sensually into his ear. "How easily you forget. You have no bullets left, my Cat. Besides…"

He pressed his hand against Train's hidden member and rubbed lightly, ignoring the empty gun pointed at it.

"You're body is betraying you. I can tell you're excited…"

Creed kissed along his neck again and circled Train's nipple with his finger. He heard his beloved Cat choke back a moan and smiled. Slipping his hand out from Train's shirt, he gently took hold of the hand holding Hades and pulled the gun free.

Creed placed it on the floor and slid it across the room, all the while not stopping his movements between Train's legs. He pulled his head away from the Black Cat's neck and brought his hand to his lips. He kiss the palm softly, then sucked each finger gently, causing Train to swallow loudly.

The Taoist looked at Train's face and smiled at the slightly flushed look he was giving. He gripped tightly between his love's legs and sucked on his index finger again, sliding his tongue around it. Train yelped quietly when Creed's hand grasped him and moaned at the feeling of his tongue.

Train shook and swallowed thickly. His body really was betraying him. He felt tingly all over and Creed's mouth was so warm. Still, he somehow was able to get a hold of himself and grab both of Creed's wrists, stopping his movements.

"Don't-touch-me," he said, emphasizing each word.

Creed perched his lips into a seductive smile. Train was trying his best to glare at the Taoist, but he could tell he was failing. Creed chuckled and moved his face closer to Train's, staring profoundly into his eyes.

"You know a quality about you that I love so much?" Creed smiled as Train tried to pull his head away, but Creed pinned against the door, keeping him still and trapped. "It's your eyes… They give off so much emotion, even when you don't mean them to… It's breathtaking…"

Train blinked at that comment. It was similar to something Saya once said to him. Only she never mentioned the part about it being breathtaking. If he recalled correctly, she said it was funny. Despite himself, he was touched at the comment and even felt himself blush slightly.

He attempted to turn his head away to hide it from Creed, but his actions were in vain. The man saw his redden checks and laughed almost sinisterly.

"And your lips… They look so soft and… inviting…"

Train's eyes widen as Creed moved his lips close to his own. He tried to pull his head away, but was unsuccessful as Creed's lips caught his own. The Sweeper became still for a moment, before trying to push his attacker off him. Creed's response to Train's refusal was another tight grip between his legs.

Train gasped which allowed Creed's tongue to slip into his mouth. Creed explored Train's mouth with his tongue and caressed between his legs gently. Train was starting to feel weak, and even let a moan escape his control. Still, he tried to get the man off him.

He pushed against his shoulders and shook his head, desperately trying to shake the man off. Creed used his other hand to grasp his face and pulled back, staring intently into his eyes.

"You know it's useless, Train. Why fight it? Just concede and everything will be much easier." He released his hold between Train's legs and ran his fingers through his chocolate hair. "Your beautiful eyes speak words your soft lips won't say…"

Creed kissed his lips lovingly, then traveled his own down to Train's neck. Slowly, he released his hold around his Cat's face and positioned his legs on either side of Train's waist, so that he was sitting on his beloved's lap. The brunette could only sit in shock as Creed started sucking at his neck, but did nothing to stop him. His tongue slid around his smooth skin, sending a shiver down his spine. He could feel is body getting warm all over as Creed latched onto a spot just below his chin and sucked gently.

"F-fine. Just a little. I'm stopping you when it gets out of hand." Train's voice was shaking as he spoke and his body trembled slightly as Creed kissed his chin.

As Train's body relaxed against the wall, Creed took both hands and grasped the end of his shirt, lifting it up and over Train's head. He threw the clothing to the other side of the room so Train couldn't get it back and gazed yearningly at his bare chest. Train's breathing increased as Creed's eyes scanned his chest.

The brunette titled his head back and still tried to fight a moan as Creed's hands slid up his chest to his shoulders. Creed noticed Train's unwillingness to show pleasure and snickered.

"Hiding how it feels is useless, Train. You're body will betray you, it's best to let it out." Creed ran his hands down Train's arms, never taking his eyes off the man's chest and smiled perversely. "I'm going to make you understand me. I'm going to show you how I truly feel… And you _will_ feel just as strongly for me."

"I-I told you, I'm stopping you when it gets out of—"

His sentence was cut off by a loud gasp as Creed's tongue made contact with his nipple and circled it once. He groaned as Creed licked it gently, before sucking on it. Train's hands seemed to move on their own as he placed them behind Creed's head, pressing him harder against his chest. He gripped the silver locks as Creed's lips sucked his nipple.

"Uunn…" Train moaned loudly.

Creed smiled and licked it, before biting it harshly, but not enough to hurt. Train gasped loudly and arched his back, holding Creed's head tighter. His breathing was gaining speed as Creed pulled back and he hissed as the swordsman blew on the harden pink nipple.

The Taoist licked across Train's chest to his other nipple, sucking between his collar bones for a second, and gave it the same treatment. Train's reactions were the same as he slid one hand from his enemy's hair to his back, holding him close. The Black Cat wasn't aware of what he was doing. All he knew was the heat flaring inside him and the rapid pace of his heart.

After Creed had both of Train's nipples hard, he kissed his XIII tattoo once, then migrated his lips and tongue down his chest and to his stomach. His tongue glided along the polished skin and outlined his every muscle. Creed relished the moans and shakes Train let loose and felt his heart burst when he heart his name quietly leave his Cat's mouth.

It was too quiet and too hesitant for his taste. He could tell Train was still holding back and trying not to believe Creed was doing this to him. That needed to be changed. He wanted to hear Train scream and moan his name, he wanted his beloved to beg for more.

When his lips met the top of Train's pants, his hands took hold of the belt and began to undo it. Train's hands grabbed his wrists and stopped him. Creed looked up at Train impatiently as the Sweeper looked at him as sternly as he could behind the flushed and panted face.

"T-that's enough, you had your fun. Now give me my shirt back."

Creed smiled sexually at the hint of excitement in Train's voice. He moved his face closer to Train's and outlined his lips with his tongue. After tasting there, Creed pressed his lips back against Train's and dived his tongue into his warm mouth. Train moaned as Creed rubbed his tongue against his own and felt his grip slacken.

As the swordsman sucked at his tongue and tasted every inch of his mouth, Train leaned back into the wall again. Creed lightly bit Train's lower lip as he pulled back and placed each of his hands one either side of the man's head, so he would look him in the eyes.

His lips brushed against Train's as he whispered in a sensual tone, "The fun's only just begun." He slid his hands back down Train's chest, massaging his muscles and making his captive shake.

When his hands reached the belt again, Train's fingers were wrapped around his wrists once more, weakly attempting to pull them away. Creed laughed as he looked at Train's shaking fingers and brought them to his lips. He kissed them each once, before looking at Train again.

"There's no use in fighting, Train. You're trapped here and I won't let you leave until you understand." His fingers gently caressed Train's thigh, then gripped at his length again. "Just give in…"

Train's trembling hands let go of Creed's soft ones and fell to the ground. He started breathing faster as Creed's nimble fingers undid the clasp of his belt, then unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. Creed slid them off and tossed them as far away as he could, before looking back to his Cat.

The gunman looked at Creed for a minute, before looking away quickly. The look in Creed's blue eyes made his heart beat fast with anticipation and felt a strong force stirring between his legs. When he felt something warm brush against his chest, Train looked over to see a shirtless Creed pressing himself against his chest.

Train gasped as Creed pressed harder and harder into him, rubbing his chest along Train's, making him tighten is hands into fists. Creed's lips met his neck once more and bit hard, before licking and sucking soothingly. Train gasped and gritted his teeth as Creed's nipples stroked against his and his stomach moved along his own.

When he closed his eyes and leaned back, he felt Creed's hand grab his chin roughly and force his gaze forward. Creed pulled away from Trains neck and looked him in to eyes. As gold met blue, Train's heart rate accelerated.

"I want you to look at me. I want you to know who is doing this to you. I want to hear your luscious voice scream my name and plead for more."

He pressed his chest harder against Train's and kissed him lightly.

Pulling back, he smiled evilly and spoke seductively, "And I will… tonight. You won't be able to stop this, no matter how hard you try."

With that, Creed kissed him again, roughly this time and pressed his body forcefully against Train's. He pinned the gunman's shoulders to the wall and began to move his chest up and down the Cat's once more, feeling the tightened muscles shiver with pleasure. As their muscles caressed each other, Train trembled uncontrollably and moaned loudly.

Creed pulled his lips back again and whispered in Train's ear, "This is how I feel, Train… Remember it. I want you to be addicted to me."

He rubbed his abs against Train's once more before pulling back. The swordsman could feel the gunman's length beginning to get hard and knew his was as well. He stood and pull Train up with him, holding him tight against his chest.

Lowering his head to his captive's ear, he whispered in that same sensually voice again, "The next step will be more enjoyable on a softer surface."

Train looked behind Creed and saw he was leading them towards the bed. Though his mind said no, his body willingly allowed Creed to guide his movements. Still, his voice tried to protest his actions, even if his words were weak and unconvincing.

"C-Creed, no. That's enough, I'm not going any further."

He was thrown on the bed and didn't make and attempts to move as Creed fell on top of him. Creed kissed him harshly once more, biting his lip violently, then sitting back and undoing his own pants.

"Say all you want, my Cat, it won't matter. You are _**mine**_, and I will **not** let you go." He successfully undid his pants and threw them over his shoulder uncaringly. He smiled back at Train lustfully and aligned their waists together. "I won't take 'no' for an answer…"

As Creed pressed his hips against Train's, the Sweeper gasped. Train moaned as Creed began to move his hips against his own, rubbing their lengths together, the fabric of their boxers making the friction unbearable. His breathing was gaining speed as he felt Creed's member harden and push stronger against his.

When he titled his head back and closed his eyes, Creed's hands again forced his gaze to meet his enemy's. Creed moved his head closer, speeding his hips' movements, and looking deeply into Train's eyes. Every time Train started to close his eyes, Creed would force them open again.

He pressed harder and harder between Train's legs, making the brunette moan louder and louder and arch his back. Creed's hips picked up to a speed Train found impossible and gripped tightly at the bed beneath them. All the while, he looked into Creed's eyes, starting to grow found of the color blue…

Finally, Creed stopped and moved his body down to Train's knees. Train actually moaned quietly from the sudden halt, but quickly forgot it as Creed grasped his harden member tightly. He looked down to see Creed smiling at the spot between his legs then grab the edge of his boxers and yanked them off his legs quickly.

Throwing the clothing aside, Creed started at Train's hardening cock and smiled depravedly. Hearing Train's breathing get faster, he looked up at his Cat and smiled at the aroused look his eyes couldn't hide. Creed chuckled and caressed Train's cheek.

"I've never seen a more beautiful sight in my life…"

Train's cheeks redden at that thought and attempted to look away. Creed quickly grabbed the side of his face and forced his eyes back to him.

"You will adore my body just as much as I adore yours…"

Before Train could say anything, he cried out as Creed grasped his length tightly. He moved his hand up and down once, watching as Train twisted in ecstasy. He moved his hand again, earning a begging wail from Train. Creed chuckled to himself and started to move his hand faster along his length.

Train's back arched and his head titled against back as Creed griped tighter to his cock and moved up and down quickly. Train cried louder and louder, tossing and turning his body violently as Creed's grip tightened and moved faster.

"C-C-Cre— " Train stuttered, but still forced himself to not moan Creed's name. As good as what the man was doing to him felt, he didn't want to give in to his wishes.

Creed grabbed Train's face yet again and forced their gazes to meet. Train felt his heart beat fast as he stared into adoring, crystal eyes. He even took notice that there was a tiny hint of crimson hidden within them. A spark of red that was fascinating Train and entrapped him.

He cried out again as his breathing matched the speed of Creed's hand and his moans grew louder and louder. The Black Cat knew he was reaching his limit and wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. His body twisted and his hips jerked upwards as he felt the heat reach an uncontrollable level.

Just as he was about to reach a point he knew would be wonderful, Creed stopped his motions. Train moaned in disappointment, which caused Creed to chuckle.

"Don't worry, Train, I'm not done. I'm trusting you not to take your eyes off me for this next step… I'll be too busy to keep them on me…"

Train was panting heavily as he looked at Creed confused. He watched as the silver haired man moved his head closer to Train's harden member. He hissed loudly as Creed licked the head of it, then nibbled of the very end. The swordsman twirled his tongue around the top, then pulled back and kissed it gently. Train's breath hitched in his throat and his legs were beginning to shake.

Creed chuckled at Train's reaction and looked up at him. He smiled again then looked back to his cock. As Creed took all of Train into his mouth and swallowed him whole, Train gasped loudly and widen his eyes. Looking down at Creed, he panted violently at the happy look on his enemy's face.

The swordsman moved his mouth up and down Train's length once, just the way he moved his hand before. In return, Train moaned loudly and trembled with excitement. Creed moved his mouth again, reaching the hilt and sucking harder. He twirled his tongue around once, earning a loud gasp and moan from Train.

"Uhhh…" Train moaned.

His hips jerked up involuntarily, silently asking for Creed to move faster. Creed complied and moved his mouth faster along Train's cock. His head bopped up and down between his Black Cat's legs as his beloved cried out louder and louder. Creed sucked harder and harder, moving as fast as he could and listening to Train's shouts.

Everyone once in a while he would look up at Train to make sure he wasn't taking his eyes off him. He was happy to note that the only times Train wasn't looking was when he closed his eyes in pleasure. Their gazes met as Creed moved his head faster and sucked harder. The contact was only broken when Creed brushed his teeth against Train's sensitive skin, causing Train to cry out clamorously, shut his eyes and jerk his hips upward.

"Oh, God!" He yelled, despite what his mind was telling him to do. His hands slid to the back of Creed's head and held tightly to the locks, running through them vigorously.

That one shout lifted Creed's stomach and gave him the strength to suck harder still and move his head faster. His tongue slid around all the sides of Train's length and licked the very end. Train was tossing and turning, his legs shaking uncontrollably on each side of Creed's head. He bent forward, leaning over Creed's head, watching as the man's lips worked wonders against his cock.

The heat was boiling inside him, taking over every one of his senses. The time of his attempted escape was long forgotten and nonexistent now. The last thing in the world he wanted was for Creed to stop.

Finally, the pleasure coursing through his veins and the heat bubbling inside him was too much. He twisted violently and with one last jerk, he screamed loudly into the dim room.

"Creed!" He yelled and felt the heat release from between his legs and into Creed's mouth.

He collapsed back into the pillow and panted for breath. His arms were sprawled above him and his head felt fuzzy. Train tried to catch his breath and regain himself from that moment of pure pleasure, but was interrupted as Creed's face appeared in front of him.

Opening his eyes, he felt his heart rate speed up again. Creed smiled and swallowed with emphasis, showing Train he just consumed what he released. He moved his head closer to Train and smiled.

"That was lovely, Train… You taste delicious…"

He pressed his lips against Train's, allowing him to taste what Creed just did.

"Your cry was intoxicating… your face was glorious… and your reactions were priceless…"

Creed said each word between loving kisses. Train couldn't help but be touched by them, even though he tried his best to fight it down. Creed's kisses began to travel to his cheek and outlined his face. As the man's lips touched his ear, Creed's voice changed back to the depraved one.

"But, it's not quite what I want. I want to feel you from the inside. I want to hear you beg for it. I want your cry to shatter reality and make you mine forever."

Train stared in shock at Creed's words as he pulled back and began to undress himself fully. He threw his boxers to the side and looked back at Train. The Black Cat felt his face brighten and looked away. He heard Creed growl in annoyance and forced his eyes to look at him.

"Look at me, Train."

Train looked at Creed's body. He swallowed and felt himself sweating. He was having trouble fighting his own perversion now. Creed's body was perfection. Train never took any note to the man's body before, but now that he was pretty much forced to, he couldn't hold back the dirty thoughts his mind created.

Creed smiled triumphantly at Train's expression. "I will be the only one you will ever see like this. This will be your world… as you are mine…"

Train gazed into the crimson hidden in Creed's blue eyes as the man leaned closer to Train. Creed thoroughly licked his own fingers, getting them good and wet for the next stage. Once they were moist enough, Creed moved them between Train's butt cheeks and pressed teasingly on the outside of his entrance.

"This will hurt at first, my love, but you will get used to it. And remember… I will be the only one to _**ever**_ touch you like this…"

Before Train could say anything, Creed slowly slid his finger inside him. The Cat immediately groaned in and pain tensed his body. As the swordsman moved his finger in and out, Train cried out, but not in pleasure. He shouted again as Creed entered a second finger and began to scissor his opening wider.

"I'm sorry, Train, but I'm not small. I need to get you ready for me. The pain won't last much longer."

Train gritted his teeth and pulled at his hair. He was just praying Creed was right and the pain was only temporary. Creed leaned down and began to kiss Train's neck, attempting to make him forget about the pain. After a few more minutes, the pain did subside and Train was able to enjoy Creed's lips against his neck.

As he moaned from the tongue slithering along his skin, he felt Creed's fingers brush against a spot deep within him. Train gasped and looked down at Creed. That one moment was perfect and he was wondering how Creed was able to accomplish it… and if he was going to do it again…

His wish was granted as his fingers brushed against it one more. Train cried out and moved his hands to Creed's shoulders, digging his nails into the flesh. As the fingers poked at the spot, Train gasped loudly and bucked his hips into the finger, trying to get it in deeper. Creed surprised him by slipping a third in and hitting that spot hard. They picked up the pace, tickling the spot quickly, making Train wail for more.

Creed chuckled at Train's whimper and pulled his fingers out. Train groan loudly in disappointment and looked at Creed. The look in his eyes were pleading, begging Creed to continue. The pale man looked Train in the eyes and smiled deviously.

"Just tell me you want more Train, and I'll happily supply it…"

Train stared at him with the same look in his eyes, practically trembling with longing. Still, he said nothing, which made Creed back up. He knew Train wanted it, but he wanted to hear him say it.

"If you won't say it, Train, I won't do it…"

Train still said nothing, hoping he didn't have to and Creed would take the look in his eyes as his enough. As the Taoist back up and pulled his shoulders out of Train's grip, Train grasped him again and pulled him close once more. Even though he knew Creed was teasing him, he didn't want to take the risk of being wrong.

He stared into Creed's eyes with complete desire as his voice whimpered and cracked, "P-please, Creed… I-I want you to fill me… I _**n-need**_ you inside me…"

As reluctant as the words were, he still said them. Train knew he'd be kicking himself later for giving Creed exactly what he wanted, but right now he didn't care. His body was screaming for Creed, pleading for Creed. It was almost painful not to have the man inside him at this point.

Creed smiled and repositioned himself between Train's legs. "If you insist…" He threw both of the Cat's legs over his shoulders and moved his lips next to Train's ear.

"Remember, Train, this is _**me**_ doing this to you… Keep your eyes on me and no where else… Think of nothing but me…"

"You're so demanding…" Train whispered back and wrapped his arms around Creed's neck.

There wasn't really a way for Train to believe someone else was doing this to him. Creed wasn't allowing his thoughts to drift anywhere but Creed and what he was doing to him. Frankly, the idea of thinking of anyone else at this point never even occurred to Train. It had been obvious from the beginning Creed was doing this to him, even back when he was fighting it.

"Just take me already, damnit…"

Creed snickered and slid himself into Train. The Sweeper gritted his teeth in pain, holding tightly to Creed's neck. The swordsman stayed that way for awhile, allowing Train to get use to it. As Train's breathing began to steady, Creed slid himself in and out, getting another painful moan from Train. He did it again, still slowly, hoping the pain wouldn't last long for Train.

After several minutes, he felt Train's hold on him relax and got chills from the moan he let loose. He thrust in again, moving himself so that he brushed against the spot he knew would send Train over the edge. As he did, Train cried in his ear, tightening his grip again. He brushed against it again and again, keeping his pace steady.

That was not enough for Train as he groan with longing. Creed noticed Train's need and brushed against the spot faster. Train cried out again and again, moaning louder than before, but still begging for more. He could feel that something glorious was within reach, but couldn't get there without Creed's help.

"C-Creed… please…" He whimpered uncontrollably.

The second those words left his mouth, Creed had moved himself again and hit that spot with his length. Train screamed and arched his back, pressing his chest against Creed's. Creed hit that spot again, moving faster into it, thrusting hard.

"Aah! Ah!" Train cried obstreperously. Even the steal of the Orichalcon walls wouldn't be able to quiet his shouts.

Creed managed to push in and pull out faster still, striking that spot with so much force, Train's body was being pushed in the air. His hold on Creed's neck kept him in place, but Creed moved his head so it would face him, connecting their gaze. Train stared into the man's eyes, heat erupting through his every vain. There was a part of him that yearned for the look. The part that was growing stronger and stronger that was becoming obsessed with Creed, becoming… _addicted _to him…

"Creed… f-faster…!"

As Creed moved faster, Train cried out again and wrapped one arm around his back and pressed the other to the back of his head. Their foreheads were pressed together and their breaths were mingling with one another. The faster Creed went, the more the friction was starting to get to him. He was moaning along with Train, but trying to keep his quiet, so he could hear his beloved's voice echo throughout the room.

As Creed hit the spot roughly at a rapid, rhythmic pace, Train screamed loud enough to break a window, if the room had one. Creed matched his shout with a moan and thrust in and out faster, attacking the spot almost violently.

"Tighter, Train…"

Train felt the heat within him spread further at Creed's moan and complied to his wishes. His body tightened around Creed's member, making him gasp and moan Train's name. He could feel his Cat's cock hard against his stomach and grasped it tightly. He began to pump it along with his thrusts, giving it just as much force and speed.

The gunman was numb with pleasure and sweating from the heat simmering in his body. All the emotions he was feeling were becoming too much for him. He felt that incandescent point just around the corner, and needed to get out how it felt. With another twist and jerk, he shouted at the top of his lungs, almost deafening himself in the process.

"CREED!!"

His voice echoed around the room and he exploded between their stomachs, collapsing onto the mattress. Creed continued thrusting a few more times before screaming Train's name in return, releasing his seed inside the man. He fell on top of Train, both panting for breath and shaking with exhaustion.

After several minutes, Creed regained himself enough to slide out of Train and laid down next to him. Train instantly moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around the man's back. He pressed his face deep into Creed's chest and smiled happily. Creed smiled back and wrapped his arms around Train as well, brushing his hair with his fingers.

"Train… if anyone else _**ever**_ touches you like that, if anyone else ever so much as _**looks**_ at you the way I do… I _**will**_ kill them… no matter who they are." He ran his fingers along his love's back and held him tighter. "You are _mine _from this day forward…"

Train sighed at the feeling of Creed's fingers against his back and asked a sincerely confused question, "Who else is there?"

Honestly, Train couldn't think of anyone else in the world, but Creed. Had the names Sven, Eve, Rinslet, or Saya been mentioned to him… he probably wouldn't have known who they were anymore. He was practically brain washed. All he wanted and needed… was Creed.

* * *

Kyoko's in trouble xD 

I tried to make the ending a little dark. Creed's got Train trapped and thinking of no one, but him. Right where Creed's always wanted him… MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Ahem… Did you enjoy?


	4. The Best Sickness Ever

This is another really cute chapter. I seem to enjoy writing Shonen-ai most of all. There was really no basis for this idea, it came to me one day as I was waking up, like most my ideas do. Also, if anyone knows the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, that's in here too. I was asking everyone at work what they thought was the most romantic song, and I thought this one was the best.

Also, I have a sequel written for the New Years chapter, but I'm stuck on how to end it, so I want to take a vote. I could either end it cutely, with no sex, or cutely with sex. What does everyone think? Please answer or it won't be posted for awhile.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see here, including the sickness.

* * *

The Best Sickness Ever

"Uuuuunnnnhhhh," Train groaned loudly as he gripped his head tightly.

The Black Cat was curled up in a fetal position on his couch, shaking and moaning painfully. He wasn't even able to go on his most recent mission, much to Sephiria's discontent. Only after going to Train's apartment and seeing the shape he was in convinced Number I to give it to someone else. _Devil woman… How dare she try to make me work when I'm dying?_

Okay, he was probably exaggerating, but it was certainly what he felt like that. His head was pounding, his throat was completely dry and he honestly had no idea what was going on around him. Had someone asked him what room he was in, he probably would have called them insane for thinking he was in a room, since clearly, he was in Hell. And everyone knows Hell doesn't have rooms.

Train moaned again as he tried to swallow, to moisten his dry esophagus. _It's definitely hot enough to be Hell. _He shook violently and curled tighter into a ball. _Scratch that, it's freezing. Who turned the AC on? _Train failed to remember that his apartment didn't have the luxuries of AC or heat.

He wasn't even able to wrap a blanket around himself. Any type of movement caused him great pain. The last time he tried getting up he fell right back to the ground and had to crawl back to the couch. Not even a pillow was an indulgence for Train. _Couldn't Sephiria had done more then take my temperature? _

His boss had come with Baldor in tow awhile back, since he and Kranz were going to be the ones to take over his mission if Train was deemed too sick. Sephiria took his temperature, getting the degree of a whooping 102, and ordered Baldor to give him a blanket. He obeyed his orders, but threw them in a direction Train did not know where, nor did he have the energy to find out.

Sephiria was unaware of Train's misfortune. Though he knew it wasn't cause she didn't care, she just didn't have the time to check that he was comfortable, the Elder's had called her cell. Still, it didn't stop him from glaring, or attempting to glare, at both her and the bubble gum chewing jerk. _Seriously, what grown man chews bubble gum? They call me a kid, but at least I don't eat sugary sweets all the time._ That was only the half truth…

She mentioned how she'd be back later and if his fever wasn't down by then, she'd have to admit him to their hospital. Train really didn't want that. He hated hospitals and he hated people having to look after him. He'd been taking care of himself since he was a kid, he didn't like the idea of having to trust someone else with his health.

He just couldn't understand. He _**never**_got sick. Despite all the risky situations he found himself in and poor diet, though he'd never admit it, he was able to take care of himself quite well. He always gave the credit to milk, of course. Which is what he really wanted right now, but was too weak to even spell the word.

Why the hell was he so sick now? _Maybe Creed was right about that whole "going into the lake in the middle of winter will make you sick" thing… _

On their last mission together, the man they were after had dived into a lake in order to escape them. Train would have just shot and killed the man, but they were supposed to bring him back to Chronos, unharmed. Instead, he decided to shoot him with a tranquilizer and carry him out of the icy water himself.

Creed instantly began fussing over Train's health, giving him his own coat along with the mission's, since he had abandoned it when he dove into the late. Train was pushing Creed off, telling him he was all right. _I've handled worse situations and come out unharmed. I mean, who would seriously think the Black Cat wouldn't be able to handle a little cold water in mid January?_

Honestly, he thought Creed was making something small into something big like he usually did until he got home. He started to feel warm all over and wobbled where he stood. Number XIII was unable to even eat, which was beyond odd for him. All he wanted to do was pass out on his couch, which is exactly what he did.

_Damnit, I refuse to admit that Creed was right. I must have just eaten something bad… that's all._

But if that were the case, wouldn't he have just had stomach problems? They certainly were an issue, but he couldn't be too concerned with that, since there was nothing inside him to come out.

As another pain shot through his body, he groaned loudly and rolled to his other side. He wanted to be left alone. To just sleep and not wake up until he was better. And if he didn't wake up… well then at least he wouldn't be in such unbearable pain.

His next groan almost blocked out the gentle knock at the door. _I swear to God, if that's Saya, I will throw her out the window. _He whimpered as he tried to move off the couch. _That is, if I can even get up._

He tried calling out for whoever it was to go away, but his voice was too dry, no words would come out. The only thing he was capable of making were groans, moans and whimpers.

Miraculously, he was able to roll off the couch, making a muffled "oof" noise as he landed on the ground, and stood up. Well, he wasn't really standing. He was more so limping and slouching over to the door. He used anything he could get his hands on to help guide himself. The sound of the knocking was the only reason he knew where the door even was.

As he reached it, he breathed heavily and leaned on the knob shakily. He opened it up and saw a blurry vision of Creed Diskenth. Train was surprised and proud of himself that he was able to tell the figure standing before him was Creed. He was even able to make out the concerned, scared face he made.

Train tried to glare at him, but it only came off as a bleak stare. He was leaning out the doorway, lifting his eyes to look at the man. He groaned and put a hand to his face as a rather vicious throb passed through.

He felt a hand gently take hold of his chin and raise his gaze. His eyes meet Creed's, unaware he was even looking the swordsman in the eyes. He didn't even feel the motion of his face being moved, only the oddly warm fingers against his skin.

Creed frowned deeply at the void look Train gave and pressed the back of his hand to the Cat's forehead. He gasped and pulled his hand back quickly, as if he just touched a hot stove.

"Train, you're burning up!"

"That's funny, cause I'm freezing," Train commented back, taking no note of the lack of emotion in his words. "What are you doing here?"

Creed frowned and grabbed Train's shoulder before he could slip against the door frame. "Sephiria just called me and said the mission for tonight was canceled cause you were sick. I ran over here as quick as I could to take care of you."

As Creed took out a piece of cloth and dabbed the sweat away from Train's brow, the brunette pathetically slapped his hand away and tried to stand up straight.

"I don't need your help, I'm fine."

He was proven wrong within seconds as he began to fall forward. Creed caught and pulled him against his chest instinctively. He moved into the room, closing the door behind him with Train is his arms. The Cat once again pushed away from him and tried to stand on his own once more.

"I said I'm fine. Now you and your three little buddies leave before I kick you asses."

Creed blinked at looked behind himself. "Train, there's no one else here. You're hallucinating because of the fever."

Train sounded insulted as he spoke, "How dare you? I am not hallucinating! They're clearly your bothers, since they look just like you."

He blinked and looked to the left of Creed. "Actually, this one looks more like a cousin. His hair looks fake, it must be a wig." Train reached forward and snatched in the air. "I'll just take it off and expose him for the fraud he really is."

Just as he was searching through the air for a wig that didn't exist, he fell forward again, dropping towards the coffee table. Just before his head could crash onto wooden surface, Creed caught him and leaned on his knees. He sighed in relief as Train moaned in pain.

"I'd say you were high on medicine if I could tell you had taken some. You haven't taken anything, have you?"

Creed's voice sounded distant to Train as he curled onto his lap and snuggled against the warm chest. He didn't care that it was Creed he was clinging to. He was unreasonably cold and Creed was comfortingly warm. As much as he hated to admit it… he really wanted someone to take care of him. He certainly wasn't able to take care of himself and if Creed was willing, he didn't feel like stopping him.

He allowed his partner to pick him up and carry him across the short hall and to his room. Train chose not to question how Creed knew where his bed was, but he was thankful to him the moment his body hit the mattress. He was finally able to sigh in content as Creed rested his head against the feather filled pillows.

Train was oblivious to Creed's hands near his feet, untying his shoes and slipping them off along with his socks. He woke up a little as he felt Creed trying to take his shirt off. He protested weakly for only a minute before he allowed the man to remove the soaked fabric from his dripping skin.

"I'm sorry, Train, but I needed to take it off. It was drenched in sweat and if you want to get better, you can't be sleeping in that."

The Black Cat didn't protest against Creed's reasoning. It felt much better having it off. Only now, he was even colder than before.

"I'm sorry again, but I need to take your pants off too. They're as wet as your shirt was."

Again, Train didn't protest. Both because he was too weak and since the removal of his shirt felt so good, the pants might feel just as good. His theory was proven correct as he sighed in relief when the tight leather slacks were gently taken off and placed to the side.

He failed to notice the blush on Creed's face as he shook violently. It did feel good to get out of those soaked clothes, but now he was freezing. That problem was quickly solved as Creed draped the blankets over top of him. He tucked Train in softly and wiped some of the hair from his face.

"I'll be back in a minute, Train. I just need to get some stuff I brought and make you some soup. I brought medicine, blankets, food, anything you might need."

Train opened his eyes slowly to look at Creed. He couldn't really see the man, but he had a feeling he was on the verge of tears from seeing Train's current condition.

"I told you you'd get sick…" He said quietly.

Train attempted to laugh, only coughed furiously, making Creed gasped in fear. He dapped the cloth against his skin again, whipping away the sweat that had pooled there.

Creed stood from the bed and pet Train's hair briefly, "I'll be right back."

With that, Creed left the room quickly, shutting the door silently behind him. Train groaned when the door clicked shut. The swordsman's fingers against his face and hair was actually comforting. It made him feel a little better to have someone there who sincerely cared about him and wanted to make him feel better. The loss of that person only made the pain worse.

He moaned in annoyance as he kicked the blankets off. _I thought I was cold… what the hell?_ After being under the blankets for a minute, he was starting to boil up. His body felt like it was on fire now, so he threw the blankets and sheets to the side, panting heavily.

After a couple more minutes, he grew cold again. He shivered and wrapped the blankets tightly around himself. Again, that was pointless as he got hot once more. He groaned and threw them off, curling into a ball.

Hearing the door open again, he opened his eyes enough to see a familiar figure walk back in. Creed was sporting both a tray of food and medicine, along with a large duffle bag. Train watched as the man walked beside him, pulling up a nearby chair and sitting down next to him.

Creed frowned as he placed the tray on the dresser next to Train and dropped the bag to the ground. "What's wrong? I thought you were cold."

Train licked his chapped lips, which was pointless since there was no salvia to wet them, and closed his eyes again, suppressing another moan.

"I was… But then I got hot… then cold… then hot…" He opened them again and looked pleadingly at Creed. "Why can't my body pick a temperature?"

Creed smiled warmly and pulled out a piece of cloth from his bag. "It's because your sick. You're going to be feeling like that for awhile." He pulled a thick sheet over top of Train. "How about you just keep that on, it seems to be a good medium."

Train smiled at the comfort of the soft sheet and nodded. He then groaned at the pain the nod brought on and rolled his head to face Creed. The silver haired man frowned again and took the cloth he was holding and placed it on Train's forehead.

The feeling of the cloth was soothing. It was slightly damp with lukewarm water and was velvety soft. As Train tried to look up to see what it was Creed had put on him, the man chuckled and fluffed his pillow.

"It's actually a type of heating/cooling pad. It regulates according to what your body temperature needs. In other words, when your cold, it'll make you warm, when you're hot, it'll cool you down."

Train eyed Creed for a moment, before eyeing the tray of food next to him. Creed noticed this and chuckled again. He leaned over and placed the tray on top of Train. Picking up the glass of water, he lifted Train's head up gently and placed it to his lips.

The Chronos' assassin looked down at the glass and frowned.

"No milk?"

Creed smiled sorrowfully and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that'll make you feel worse. I promise the second I think your well enough for milk, I'll give you a gallon full."

Train was too tired to fight against Creed for his need of milk and just grunted It hit Train a second later that Creed's sentence implied he was going to stay with him until he was completely better. Train was actually surprised that he was happy to hear that…

Creed pushed the glass to his lips once more and dripped a tiny little bit against his chapped skin. The mere contact made Train smile in bliss as Creed spilled a little more, covering his lips entirely. As Creed moved his head up further, Train opened his mouth enough to allow the liquid to slip inside. The water slid down his throat slowly, making Train smile further.

He took weak hold of the cup, placing his hands around Creed's and drank it greedily. Only Creed's hands holding it down kept the Cat from drowning himself. He sighed thankfully as he downed the glass and fell back onto the pillow. Creed smiled, then laughed as Train whimpered for more.

"Don't worry, I brought a gallon. I'm even freezing three more right now, so you don't have to go long without it." Train smiled as he fill another glass, but frowned as he also poured some medicine on a spoon. Creed noted his displeasured look and smiled. "You have to take it, Train. That's why I gave you the water first. You would have never been able to swallow it with how dry your throat was."

Creed lift Train up once more, wrapping his arm around the back of his head. Train groaned as Creed placed the spoon to his lips. "I don't wanna. It'll taste horrible, I know it…"

"No it won't. I bet your taste buds are shot right now, so you won't be able to taste a thing."

Train looked at Creed sadly. He knew why. Train not being able to taste his beloved food was as much a heartbreaker for him as it was for Creed to see Train like this. He smiled again and pushed the spoon to his lips once more. He would have protested if he was stronger, but he was just too damn tired too. Also, he was beginning to trust Creed's judgment. He had already done so much to make him feel better.

He opened his mouth enough to let the spoon in and swallowed the purple liquid. Readying himself for the dreadful after taste, he was shocked to notice that it wasn't there. He blinked at Creed as he heard the man chuckling.

"Told you."

Train smiled. "You seem to be right a lot…"

"Then you should start listening to me, huh?"

The Cat managed a weak laugh as he rested into Creed's shoulder, shutting his eyes peacefully. Creed moved himself closer and allowed Train to nuzzle his head into his shoulder. Train never realized how warm and welcoming his partner was.

Just as he was about to let himself slip into a deep sleep, he felt a spoon once again being placed against his lips. He opened his eyes a little and looked at the utensil. Creed was trying to give him a spoon full of the soup he had made. _I completely forgot he said he was making me soup. I can't even smell it…_

Train was definitely hungry and he honestly wanted to eat it, but he was getting entirely too tired. He moaned as Creed pressed it against his lips again.

"Come on, you need to eat. I don't want you loosing weight."

Train blinked slowly at Creed, trying to make out the imagine of the man, even though he knew his face was a pleading one. He pried his lips apart once more and allowed Creed to slide the food down his throat. He wasn't able to taste what flavor it was, but the sensation of the warm liquid was heavenly.

Creed smiled merrily as Train made a soothing noise. He grabbed another spoon full, and fed Train once more. Creed was beyond ecstatic that his beloved partner was allowing him to hold him and feed him. Though he did wish the circumstances were different. He hated how sick Train was.

The Cat's face was gray, even in the darkened room they were in. Creed specifically left the lights off so his Cat's head wouldn't hurt anymore than it already did. His body was still sweating uncontrollably, and he was even shaking. Train probably wasn't aware, but he still let out little whimpers of pain between his sighs of content from the soup.

After about half of the soup was gone, Train seemed too weak to finish. Creed put the spoon to his lips again, but Train didn't make any attempts to open his mouth. The swordsman frowned and tried nudging Train a little.

"Train, please… Have you eaten at all today?"

Train shook his head a little, but groaned at the pain it brought on. Creed's frowned deepened and he tried to feed the Cat again.

"Then you need to eat just a little more. A reason you might be so tired is because you haven't eaten." He pushed the spoon between his lips again. "Please, just three more bites. That's all I'm asking. Then you can go right to sleep."

The Black Cat looked at Creed again, his usual bright golden eyes dull with sickness. He opened his mouth again and allowed three more spoon fulls to be fed to him. Once that was done, Creed put the bowl back on the tray and smiled thankfully at Train. The brunette barely saw the smile and tried to return the favor, but he was already falling asleep.

Creed saw this and poured another glass of water for Train. "You want one more glass before you fall asleep?"

Train's throat was feeling a little better after the soup and he was able to save himself the trouble of nodding by giving an affirmative mumble. Creed placed the glass to his lips, allowing the man to gulp it down as he guided the liquid into his mouth.

Train sighed as he finished and leaned back into Creed. The swordsman smiled and felt the cloth that was across Train's forehead. He frowned at how wet it was and noticed it had stopped working. Train was shaking again and cuddling close to Creed, wrapping the blanket around himself. He quickly threw the blanket off and pulled away from Creed a little.

Creed frowned and dug in his bag again. He pulled out another cloth and dabbed it across the sick man's face. After settling it back on his forehead, Creed laid Train back down. He caressed his cheek and ran his fingers through his damp hair until his breathing steadied and his body stopped shaking.

Creed smiled and kissed his forehead lightly, so as not to wake him or upset his head. He stood and began to exit the room. Just as he was opening the door, he heard Train's weak and tired voice call after him.

"You're leaving?"

Creed almost cried at the neediness his voice held. "Of course not. I'm just going to get the cushions from your couch so I can sleep on your floor. I want to be there if you take a turn for the worse."

"Sephiria said I might have to go to the hospital…"

Creed growled at the thought, "No, I won't let her take you there. I don't trust them. I don't trust anyone to take care of you, but me. I know what's best, not those quack doctors."

Train managed a laugh and a smile. He was glad to hear that. Creed had been doing a good job so far and he really didn't want to go to the hospital. Creed left quietly as Train fell asleep. He was back within moments with the cushions and the blanket Baldor had thrown at Train earlier.

The laid them down on the ground right beside Train's bed and spread the blanket on top of it. He gently rubbed Train's cheek once more and tucked him in tighter before laying down on his "bed". He kept his eyes on Train for another half hour, making sure he was indeed asleep. Once he was positive, he smiled and fell asleep himself.

He awoke what felt like only seconds later from Train's loud gasp followed by a painful scream. Creed jolted up and looked over at Train to see the man clutching his head painfully and struggling for breath. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was an hour after the two fell asleep.

Quickly Creed was beside Train, holding his hand and wiping the sweat from his eyes. Train looked at him with frightened, dead eyes. He licked his lips and tried to swallow, making Creed practically jump to the water. Creed waited for Train to finish the glass before he spoke.

"What's wrong, Train?" He asked as he dabbed another knew cloth across his forehead.

Train panted a little more, but began to relax as Creed massaged his cheeks and brushed his hair. After finally catching his breath, he spoke in a shaky voice.

"B-bad dream… Horrible dream…" He didn't want to get into what it was about. He felt like crying just from the thought of it.

Creed lightly grabbed his head and pressed it against his chest. "You don't have to talk about it. It must be the fever. I know you have bad dreams a lot, but the fever must be making them worse."

Train relaxed more as Creed's fingers ran against his skin washed the dream away. He never noticed before how soft and gentle his hands were. You'd think as a swordsman, they'd be tough, but Creed somehow managed to keep them smooth. He pressed his face against the silver haired man's chest and closed his eyes peacefully.

Once Train was completely relaxed, Creed set him back down. He watched sadly as the Cat curled into a tight ball and whimpered. Creed leaned closer to his partner and touched his forehead.

"Is there anything you need?"

Train looked at Creed slowly and actually showed the first sign of life he had shown all day. He remembered how good it felt to have Creed comforting him. Having someone to care for him was somehow able to make him feel better, if only a little. When Creed was holding him, a lot of the pain shooting through his body had disappeared. He wasn't cold, nor was he hot; the temperature was perfect. _…I just want to be held…_

His eyes looked pleadingly at Creed as he grabbed his hand and pulled him a little closer. He gripped Creed's shirt tightly and pressed his face into the man's chest. Creed smiled down at Train as he curled up close to his body, clinging to him desperately.

Creed wasn't about to push Train away. Sick or not, he would _never _pass up a chance to cuddle with his beloved Cat. He crawled onto the bed and settled himself next to Train. The Cat's hands never lessened their grip on his shirt as Creed wrapped his arms around Train's back. He pulled him close and held him gently, allowing the gunman to snuggle as much as he wanted.

Feeling Creed's fingers run against his back, Train was put at ease. His body had relaxed completely and the shaking stopped. The temperature of his partner's body was warm and his fingers were soft enough to sooth his aching muscles. However, the pain in his head was still immense. As comforting as Creed was, the drastic move he made early by sitting up quickly was still haunting him. He groaned as a violent throbbed passed through and clutched Creed for dear life.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you. Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be. And I don't want to go home right now."

Train opened his eyes slightly and blinked at Creed shallowly. Creed pressed Train's head back against his chest and ran his fingers through the dark locks. Once again, Creed's soothing voice entered his ears, slowly erasing the pain in his head.

"And all I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your life. Cause sooner or later it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight."

Train didn't know what the song was, but it was alleviating his headache. Despite all the pain he was in, the beauty of Creed's song, the sincerity his sweet voice held, was able to lift Train's heart. Never had anyone ever sung to him before, and even if they had, he doubt they would have sounded as heartfelt and graceful as Creed did.

"And I don't want the world to see me. Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am."

Number XIII nestled against Creed, as close as he could and sighed blissfully. Slowly, sleep was easily able to take over him. The last thing he felt was Creed's hand brushing against his cheek as he other traced his spine.

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming. Or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything seems like the movies. Yeah you bleed just to know your alive."

Creed looked down at Train and smiled. The heavy breathing and serene look on his face was proof that not only was he fast asleep, but the nightmares were gone. He kissed the top of his partner's head softly and quietly sang one last verse of the song.

"And I don't want the world to see me. Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am."

With that, he pet Train one last time, before fall asleep himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the week, Creed didn't leave Train's side for a second. He brought enough supplies with him to last quite a while, so there was no need for him to leave the apartment. Train was very grateful for that. Every time Creed **did **leave to room to make him food, refill the his water or get more medicine, Train felt lonely and ached a little more. Only when Creed came back did he begin to heal.

As time flew by, Train slowly made progress. The first couple days were spent pretty much like the first night. Creed gave him his medicine as needed, fed him, and held him at night. Eventually, Train was able to sit up on his own and eat the food himself. For awhile, Creed had to make him eat more than he was, but that also passed with time.

One time he even gave Train a little milk, since he thought he was well enough for it. That was quickly cast aside as Train became a little more discomforted from it. As much as the Cat moaned and whined, Creed refused to give him more, but stuck to the promise of giving him a gallon full when he was completely better.

Creed cleaned Train up as best he could, walking him out to the couch to lay down so he could wash his beddings. He would also help Train to the bathroom, since the first time Train tried to go himself, he fell and almost smashed his head open on the doorknob.

As much progress as Train's health had made, one thing remained: Train still wanted Creed to hold him at night. He never pushed the swordsman away when he touched him. Whether it was: a simple brush of the hair, a gentle hug, Train never stopped him. He actually enjoyed it.

Even when Creed would kiss him on the forehead to check his temperature, Train allowed him. Secretly, it was his favorite way of Creed checking. Creed normally did it when he thought Train was asleep or too out of it to notice. But Train noticed every time. One time he had to force back a smile that crept across his lips. He wasn't really sure why Creed did that, he just assumed it was the most accurate way to check. Still, that didn't stop him from hoping it was something a little more…

Train wasn't going to deny that he had developed some feelings for Creed since he started taking care of him. The words of his song swam through his head every day. Every time he got the slightest of headaches, the song immediately popped in his head. Creed still sang it to him every night, even though his head didn't hurt nearly as much.

Train had specifically left the part out about not really _needing_ Creed to hold or sing to him. Since that he was almost better, it wasn't that he _needed_to be held, he just _wanted_ Creed to hold him. He _wanted_ to feel the man's arms wrapped around him and _wanted_ to hear his alto voice singing those beautiful words to him. He also wanted to know the name of that song…

Now that he could make conversation with Creed, he was actually a little sad. He felt better, though not completely, and couldn't help but think that meant Creed was going to spend less time with him and pay him less attention. Often he faked something, just to make sure Creed was still looking at him. It didn't matter, since Creed seemed to never take his eyes off him anyway.

He sighed tiredly as he listened to the scene that was taking place outside his closed door. Train's caretaker was currently in another fight with their boss. Sephiria made an appearance a few other times that week to check up on Train. Every time she did so, she only wound up fighting with Creed. Especially when she brought up the hospital.

"I am _**not**_ taking him to the hospital. I don't trust them."

"You don't have to worry about taking him to the hospital. I will be the one to do it if you won't."

Train heard Creed growl loudly, "I won't let you…"

"Since when are you Heartnet's care taker?"

"I've always been the one to look out for him. That gives me all the reason in the world to be the one to take care of him now."

"If that's true, then isn't it your fault he became ill in the first place?"

There was silence and he knew Creed was about to loose his temper. Creed blamed himself everyday for Train being sick. He said he should have taken better care of him or tried harder to stop him from jumping in the lake. No matter what the Cat said to comfort him, he never listened. In Creed's eyes, it was completely and utterly his fault Train had to go through all this.

The brunette frowned and started to crawl out of the bed. His body was still stiff, since he was just recovering. Creed let him up every so often to stretch his muscles, but only with his guidance. _Still, I can't stand to see him get upset and whenever he's reminded of me being sick, he gets a little too emotional._

He opened the door slowly and saw Sephiria facing him with Creed standing in front of her, his back facing the gunman. As the door creaked, Number I looked over and met Train's gaze. Train narrowed his eyes at the women and stepped outside. Creed noticed where Sephiria's eyes were locked and turned around. He blinked at the sight of Train and hurried towards him.

"Train, what are you doing out of bed? I already walked you around."

Train's disposition soften as Creed moved closer to him. "I… need to go to the bathroom…"

Creed frowned at Train as he began to walk towards the bathroom's direction. He wrapped own arm around Train's waist and held his arm with the other hand. The swordsman pulled Train close and helped him walk. Train knew he was well enough to walk on his own, but he desired Creed's touch enough not to say anything. Even if he did, Creed probably would still help him.

Once they reached the door, Creed opened it for him and grabbed his hand, guiding him inside. Train smiled at him and regretfully let go, closing the door behind him. Honestly, he didn't need to go, he just wanted an excuse to break up the fight his partner was having with Sephiria. He leaned back against the door and listened intently.

"If he's not better by tomorrow, I will forcibly take him to the hospital. We need him for missions, I can't keep giving them to someone else."

Train couldn't see it, but he knew Creed was giving Sephiria a death glare. "If he's not better by tomorrow, then I'll take him somewhere where you won't be able to find him. As for your precious missions… I couldn't care less…"

Without another word, Sephiria left, closing the door casually behind her. The minute Train knew the woman was gone, he stepped back outside and looked for Creed. He was sitting on the couch, clutching his head a little. Train frowned and walked over to the man. He leaned on one knee and looked Creed in the face.

"Creed… you all right?"

Creed looked up suddenly, staring at Train startled. He smiled comfortingly and ran his fingers through the assassin's hair. "I'm fine…"

Train frowned again. "You don't look fine. Your face is paler than usual."

Creed chuckled, "Honest, Train, I'm fine." He stood and took gentle hold of Train's shoulders, pulling him up with him. "Go back to bed, it's late. I think you should be better by tomorrow."

Train allowed Creed to guide him back to his room and tuck him into bed. He waited as patiently as he could for Creed to jump in as well. As soon as he did, he curled up next to him like he had all previous nights and held him tight. Creed drew him as close to his body as he could and rubbed his back gently.

"Train… you didn't really need to use the bathroom did you?"

The Black Cat got a little worried at Creed's comment and looked up at him frighten. At Creed's chuckle and soft smile, he calmed down.

"I know you were just trying to break it up between me and Sephiria… Thank you…"

Train smiled back and commenced his cuddling. "No problem, Creed…"

After a couple more minutes of silence, Train decided to voice a question he'd been wondering for awhile. "Creed, what's the name of that song you sing me?"

He felt Creed's chest shake from a small chuckle. "I just want you to know who I am…" Creed sang sweetly. "Iris. You like it?"

Train smiled at the sound of Creed's voice. "I love it…"

With that in mind, Creed began to sing him what had become their song, rocking the man to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Train awoke the next morning with the blankets wrapped tightly around himself and Creed no longer next to him. He frowned at that realization and sat up. Yawning, he noticed the soreness his body once held was no longer there. Not only that, his throat was completely normal and he felt like his fever was gone.

He smiled and jumped out of bed, literally. Landing on the floor, he began to stretch widely. His moment of happiness ended as another thing dawned on him. He was completely better… that meant there was no longer a need for Creed to be there…

The Cat frowned. _Maybe I can fake it. _He shook his head immediately. _No, Creed would know right away. Besides, I don't like lying to him…_

He sighed sadly and crossed his arms. His sour thoughts were interrupted as he heard a violent cough come from the other room. Train watched as the door opened slowly, revealing Creed with the same tray of food and medicine he gave the Black Cat every morning.

Creed looked at Train with dreary eyes and attempted to smile. He walked over to Train, placing the tray on the bed then sitting down next to it. The gunman could tell Creed was stifling a moan as he watched the man wipe his brow.

"You feeling better?" Creed asked tiredly.

Train nodded enthusiastically and flexed his arms, "One hundred percent."

"That's good… I knew you'd be better by today. Sephiria has no reason to take you away now."

His cocky moment ended as Creed coughed again. Train leaned down and felt the pale man's forehead. He frowned at the heat his skin held . Studying his face, he noticed how unusually pale the man was. Yes, he was pale before, but now he could blend in with a sheet of paper.

The brunette felt guilt creep through him at a realization. "You caught it…"

Creed tried shaking his head, but only moaned from the movement. "No, no, I'm fine…" He grasped his head tightly and moaned even louder. "Y-you need to eat. To make sure you don't relapse… I'll go get you a gallon full of milk, like I promised…"

The pale man stood and tried to get Train to sit back down. As he did so, he stumbled forward, right into the gunman. Train caught him and frowned deeper.

"You clearly aren't. I think _you're_ the one that needs to lay down. Don't worry about the milk."

Creed clutched at Trains shirt and tried shaking his head again. "I told you I'm fine. Eat your soup before it gets cold and take your medicine while I get you some milk."

Train sighed and sat Creed down. He took light hold of the man's chin and moved his blue eyes to meet his gold ones.

"I think you're the one that needs to do all that. And stop worrying about the milk."

Train pulled the blankets back and laid Creed down. He draped them over the shaking man and placed the tray on top of him. He then took one of the clean cloths Creed had used on him and wiped the sweat off his face. After his face was clean, the Cat poured a spoon full of the same medicine he took and pressed it to Creed's lips.

Creed groaned and pushed it away. "I won't use your medicine. You need it more than I do."

Train sighed, "I'll make a deal with you: I'll take it if you take it."

Creed sighed and made an affirmative noise. Train took Creed's head and rested it against his shoulder, just as Creed had done to him before. The pressed the spoon against his lips once more and fed him his medicine. Once Creed swallowed, Train poured the purple liquid on the same spoon and took it himself. Creed saw this and gasped as loudly as his sore throat allowed him.

"Train! Don't do that! You'll get sick again!"

Train smiled mischievously and caressed Creed's cheek. Moving closer to the sick man's face, Train placed his lips gently over Creed's, remaining there for several minutes. Once he pulled back, he smiled at Creed's bright blush and happy smile. Then he chuckled as Creed's blissful face turned into a shocked and worried one.

"Now you'll definitely catch it! Take more medicine. Eat your soup. Stop fussing over me and worry about yourself!"

Train wasn't sure how Creed was able to get all those words out when his throat was that sore. He merely placed his lips back over Creed's to silence his ramblings. He pulled back again and ran his fingers through the silky silver hair, looking him deeply in the eyes.

"Does it look like I care?"

Creed smiled and nestled into Train's chest. The Black Cat held the swordsman close, stroking his back gently. He then proceeded to feed him the soup that was originally intended to be for him. Even if he couldn't sing to the man, even if he was starting a circle of never ending sickness between the two, he didn't care. He was going to care for Creed the same way he cared for Train.

As Train watched Creed's face as he caressed his cheek and fed him his soup, he knew his feelings weren't one-sided. He smiled and brushed the sweaty, silver locks out of his face. Really, it didn't matter to either of them. What mattered most was that they were going to be together, healthy or not. Something as small as their physical condition would never keep them apart.

* * *

I based Train's sickness on a fever I had a couple years back, except I didn't have someone like Creed caring for me. Train is one lucky cat and he doesn't even know it. It sucked big hairy balls… -- Ironically enough, I got sick after I finished writing this ;; I think it's just a cold though.

The song Iris, as I said, is by the Goo Goo Dolls. I pretty much had all the lyrics in there, but be my guest to look the song up if you want.


	5. New Years  Part 2

Here's the second part of New Years. I decided to go with the cute ending, I like it better.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see here.

* * *

New Years - Part Two

Train looked at his watch again and sighed impatiently. _10:20... He was late last year too. He's never late, what makes him late on __**this **__night?_

It was New Years Eve, a year from which he acknowledged Creed's feelings for him… and developed feelings of his own. He smiled at the memory. It was painted clearly in his mind. He remembered every feeling, every touch, every word, every sight… every taste. Train had grown attached to the warmth of Creed and found himself longing for him when he wasn't around. Like he was now…

After that night, he had spent almost every moment with Creed. Either at his apartment, Creed's, or outside on the roof, they were always together. Now when Sephiria needed to contact them for a mission, she only had to call one of the men. She knew the other was close by and even if he wasn't, all she had to do was ask them to rely the message the next time they met. It was inevitable that they would.

However, the spot they could usually be found at was the very spot they had become a couple. It's where they went after every mission. _A couple…_ Train smiled at those words. After a year, he couldn't say it wasn't true anymore. Hell, he pretty much accepted it the first night he spent with Creed.

New Years last year was spent entirely with Creed. Train woke up in Creed's arms, snuggled close to him. He couldn't get the peaceful look of Creed's slumbering face out of his head. It also wasn't the last time he saw it. Many times after that they spent the night in each other's arms. Almost every night they slept in the same bed. Sometimes, when Train couldn't sleep or just had a bad dream, he wondered over to Creed's apartment, just to sleep in the same bed as the man. Creed never pushed him away.

_Actually, he always said it was cute… _Train blushed at the thought. _He's always so loving and welcoming…_

When they woke, they stayed in that same spot in the same position for hours, just talking. Train didn't realize how much he didn't know about Creed. He was surprised to hear how similar they were and how much they had in common. The Black Cat was kicking himself for not getting to know the swordsman sooner. He also felt guilty about ignoring him all that time.

The only thing that broke the two out of their stupor was the sound Train's rumbling stomach. Train remembered Creed's laugh, then gentlemanly gesture to get him something to eat. Thinking about it now, that was probably Train's first date…

That night a year ago, was the best night of his life. Creed had turned a sad, lonely night, into a celestial, loving one. Creed had been the one to give him his first kiss, and Train was beyond happy about that fact. Not only that, Creed had been the first person to give him that feeling. The feeling of complete acceptance and sincere concern. Since his parents' death, he had never been shown such emotion. His partner had utterly shattered the belief that no one could ever feel anything that strong towards him.

That's when Train growled again. Just like the night from a year ago, he was late. _It was his idea to get together at my apartment tonight. Did he forget…?_ That thought broke Train's heart. It was bringing him back to the feeling that no one could ever feel that strongly about him.

That's when he heard a knock at the door. Train was filled with relief and anger as he clenched his fists and stormed over to the door. He yanked it open, ready to yell at the man when he realized it was not who he expected it to be.

"Good evening, Train-kun!" Saya greeted merely as she stepped into the room.

Train eyed her confused as the Sweeper sat on his couch. _Huh? I thought I told her I had plans tonight. Why is she here?_

Saya was looking around the room, as if she was searching for something. Train was starting to get an idea of why the girl had barged in on him. Train sighed deeply and turned to face her.

"If you're wondering where he is, he's not here yet."

Saya frowned at Train, "What makes you think I'm here to see your boyfriend?"

Train rolled his eyes. Ever since he started a relationship with Creed, Saya had become like a little sister who was either happy for him, or just wanting to find a reason to annoy him. _It's probably both. Well, I guess that's a quality of a friend. _He quickly realized that after getting to know Saya. He knew she was happy Train wasn't lonely anymore, but also knew she got on his nerves by constantly teasing him about it. _She is good at teasing… Guess that means she's a good friend._

He sighed, "Cause I told you I had plans tonight and you haven't given me a reason as to why you stopped by. I know that's why you're here."

Saya smile mischievously, "Guess ya caught me." She looked around the room again. "So, where is he?"

Train folded his arms and growled, "I don't know… He's late…"

He turned over to see Saya laughing as she stood from the couch. She smiled at him again and put her hands behind her head. "Aw, don't look so glum Train-kun. Whattsamatter? You missing your lover?"

Train blushed furiously, "W-what?! I-it hasn't even gotten to that level yet!"

There were a couple times when things got heated, but it _**never**_ got to that level. Saya laughed again at Train's red face.

"You took that the wrong way. It's just what you call it, it doesn't really mean you did something like that." She smiled evilly at Train. "Train-kun… does that mean you _want_ it to happen?"

Train turned back to her, face an even brighter red, then quickly looked away. "W-what gave you that idea?"

"You said **yet**. Besides, your face is redder than a tomato." She leaned forward and looked at Train's face as he tried to look away. Saya smiled at the look in his eyes and leaned back. "You're in love, aren't you?"

Despite himself, he made a strangled noise and stared at Saya with a look he wouldn't have been able to describe. Creed had used the word "love" to him many times, and it always made Train happy to hear him say that. _But does that mean __**I **__love __**him?**_

Whenever Creed wasn't around, he was lonely. Whenever he was even close, he was the happiest he could ever be, like he was floating with the clouds. And he always worried almost to death about Creed on missions. He went out of his way several times to make sure the man was safe. _Not to mention that damn longing I seem to be constantly feeling when he's not around. It almost hurts when he's not with me…_

Creed did everything for him. Refilled his glass of milk, bought him bullets, gave him a shoulder to lean on. He made sure Train was never alone, made sure he had someone to talk to, someone to hold him and love him unconditionally. Someone to make him feel special…

He protected Train from anything, no matter how small. Train even remembered the time when Creed took a bullet for him. He remembered it because it was the most terrifying moment of his life. The Elders were furious at them when they found out he didn't complete the mission because he was too busy rushing Creed to the hospital and taking care of him. He was back on his feet in less than a day. It would have been sooner if Train didn't insist on him resting that long. _I should have known better than to think a bullet could take him out. _Still, just the thought of Creed leaving him sent a wave of panic through him.

He loved spending time with Creed, loved being in his arms and hearing his voice whisper words of adoration. The warmth of his body was more comforting than any blanket, and his taste was even more enjoyable than milk… _Could that be… love?_

Train smiled to himself which caught Saya's attention. She smiled smugly and began to pace around the room.

"Anyway, don't stress about his tardiness. He'll show up."

The Black Cat sighed and leaned against the door frame, glancing behind him every once in a awhile to see if Creed was coming.

"He was late last year too… He's never late! I'm usually the one he has to rush to get to places on time. Why does he choose this night, of all nights, to be late?"

Saya blinked at the annoyance Train's voice held. "I know it's New Years Eve, but why is this night so important to you?"

Train didn't notice Saya's question as he sighed tiredly and looked behind himself again, then back at his watch. Another ten minutes had passed. If he wasn't there by eleven, Train was closing and locking the door and would tear Creed a new one tomorrow.

The young Sweeper only stared for a moment longer before reasoning settled in. She smiled adoringly as Train continued to glare behind himself. "Awww! That's so sweet! This is your anniversary, isn't it?"

Train turned back to Saya and cocked an eyebrow. "Anniversary?"

Saya nodded excitedly, bobbing up and down slightly. "It was a year ago from tonight when you got that letter from him, right?"

Train blinked, but nodded nonetheless. Saya beamed brighter at the assassin.

"That makes it an anniversary!"

Train felt himself blush again. She was right, this was kind of like an anniversary. It was _their_ night, and Creed's tardiness was pissing him off to no ends. He glared behind himself one last time before addressing Saya again.

"It doesn't seem like _he's_ thinking that way…"

"Aw, come on, Train-kun. I'm sure there's a reason. Don't throw a fit."

"If he's not here soon, I'm locking him out." Train was half speaking to himself when he said that as he stepped slightly away from the door.

Suddenly, he heard fast approaching foot steps behind him, then felt arms being wrapped around his waist, holding him lightly. He immediately recognized the strength behind them as his partner's, and smiled as Creed's familiar lips made contact with his cheek.

"Don't lock me out, Kitten **(1)**…"

Creed held a bouquet of a dozen roses in front of him in hopes of making amends. As Train took them, Creed glared over his shoulder at Saya, who was smiling at the duo, but shook slightly at the look he gave her.

"Train… why is _**she**_ here?"

Train narrowed his eyes at the tone of his voice held. "Well, maybe unlike some people, she cared enough to stop by on New Years Eve." He was careful to leave out the part about how he told Saya not to stop by tonight. That would only give Creed fire to work with.

"What do you mean, Train? I'm here!" Creed fought back.

"Yeah, forty-five minutes late…" Train mumbled.

"I'm sorry!"

"You're never late, Creed."

Train pushed himself out of Creed's arms and stalked over to the couch, sitting down and folding his arms tightly. Saya took this moment to leave the two, sneaking past Creed so he wouldn't see her.

Creed frowned at Train and walked over to him. "Train, don't be mad. I'm never mad at you when you're late…"

Train turned and glowered at Creed. The swordsman shuddered at the look and hung his head low. Train glared again before turning his head away sharply.

"**I'm** never late on important nights."

Creed looked up at him angrily. "Yes you are! You're late on a lot of important missions."

"I guess we have different definitions of important then…"

Train sighed and sunk back into the couch. Creed frowned again and sighed as well. The brunette felt the couch sink a little next to him and felt Creed's arms wrap around him again, leaning the Cat against his chest.

"I'm sorry Kitten, that was a tactless thought. Tonight _**is**_ important to me… more than you know." Train felt Creed sigh again as he made no attempts to move.

The TV had been turned on the station in which the ball would drop and Creed glanced at it. "Come on, you're not gonna be mad on our anniversary, are you?"

That sentence was able to make Train relax a little. He looked up at Creed and melted at the crystal blue eyes that always increased his heart rate. Sighing, Train placed the roses gently on the table and swung his legs up on the couch. He nestled himself between Creed's legs and leaned back with him as his partner held him close.

The gunman turned to his side to face the TV as Creed positioned himself against the couches arm. Train completely forgot what he was angry about moments ago as he felt Creed's smooth hand run up and down his arm. They still had slightly over an hour to go before the ball dropped and even though Train would have liked more time, it would have to do.

"You know, our anniversary doesn't technically start until the clock strikes twelve."

Train looked up at Creed who smiled down at him. He gave him a joking smile and started to sit up. "In that case, I guess we shouldn't be doing this yet."

Creed quickly pulled him back down and held him tighter than before. "You're not going anywhere."

Train chuckled as he resettled himself on Creed's chest. "But it seems wrong if it's not official until midnight."

"Are you saying we can only cuddle at midnight?" Creed tried to fake a hurt voice, but was unsuccessful as Train smiled.

"Yep," he said shortly, but made no movements of his own. He closed his eyes jubilantly at the feel of Creed's fingers through his hair.

Creed smiled and pulled Train farther up his chest. "I choose to ignore that." He looked back to the TV and frowned at all the people. "Why do people wear such ridiculous outfits on New Years?"

Train opened his eyes and looked at the television as well. He chuckled at what Creed meant. Almost everyone on the screen was wearing sunglasses with the new year on it, and wore bright, glittery hats and flamboyant clothes. The funniest thing was that, despite the cold, many people weren't wearing jackets in order to show out their attire.

"I figured all those bright colors and showy clothes were your style," Train said with a smile.

Creed grunted a little, "The colors _**I**_ wear match. And I wouldn't be caught dead in glasses like those or sparkling hats like that."

"But a leopard print shirt is all right?"

"Of course," Creed answered as if the fact was obvious.

Train took this moment to take in what Creed was actually wearing. It was a light blue shirt with a tinted darker blue mixed in. His pants where simple black, which Train also noted were silk when he placed his hand on Creed's knee. To Train, it still seemed a bit flamboyant, but comparing it to what the people were wearing on the screen, Train figured Creed was right.

"You like it?" Creed asked as he watched Train finger his silk pants.

Train nodded and rubbed Creed's thigh. "Comfy…"

Creed got goose bumps at the feel of Train's motions and smiled. "Glad to see you got dressed up for this."

The Black Cat wore faded black sweat pants and a button up, old T-shirt. It was pretty much what Train figured he'd wear to bed. _Actually, it's what I wear to bed every night._

Train glanced at Creed in mock annoyance. "Hey, it's 11:30 at night. I didn't think I'd have to dress up. I'm wearing this to bed." He turned back around, "What do you plan on wearing?"

The swordsman smiled slightly down at Train, "Are you inviting me to stay the night…?"

Train blushed and looked at the television, not really watching what was going on. "Well, it's not like it'd be the first time we've slept in the same bed… I thought it was implied… since it'll be late when tonight ends."

Creed laughed quietly and ran his hand across Train's chest and stomach. "I know, of course I'm staying the night. These pants are okay to sleep in, I'll just borrow one of your shirts." He smiled seductively and whispered in Train's ear, "Or maybe nothing at all…"

Train felt warm all over at the image and got chills from Creed's breath. Creed noticed this and laughed, running his fingers through Train's hair. As the Cat relaxed further into Creed, he smiled. The imagine was actually a pleasant one for him.

They were silent for awhile, each just enjoying the warmth and company of one another. Train didn't honestly think he _needed_ to say anything to Creed. This comfortable silence felt perfect. Just being near the man enough for him.

"Train… why was that woman here?"

Train couldn't help but roll his eyes at Creed's question. They had this conversation a lot in the past. After several fights, Train had finally accepted that Creed was just the jealous type and lived with it. All he could really do was reassure the man that there was nothing between him and Saya, other than friendship.

"Actually, she stopped by to see if you were here," Train said casually.

Creed let out a small growl, "Why would she care about that?"

Train shrugged, "I'm not really sure. She's almost like a little sister who's just curious about her brother's life." He rested his head against Creed's shoulder, "Well, that's how I see it anyway."

"Then how can you be sure that's how she sees it? What if she really came over to see if you were alone? To get you alone?"

The Black Cat sighed tiredly at Creed's questions, "How many times do I have to tell you? There is nothing going on with me and Saya."

"I don't trust her…" Creed mumbled half to himself, half to Train.

"But you trust me, right?" Train asked, even though he knew the answer. This is how he handled the situation every time. He had gotten use to it. At this point, it only bugged him a little.

"Of course I do!" Creed said frantically and hugged Train like a child protecting their favorite toy.

Train smiled and rested his head against his partner's arm, "Then don't sweat it."

Creed frowned and pressed his face against Train's head, "I'm sorry, it's just… I'm still so scared of loosing you… I don't like sharing you with anyone. I've wanted you so bad for so long, and I finally got you. Even though I won't let anything take you away, I'm scared of even the smallest threats…"

Train turned his head up and placed one hand on the man's cheek, meeting his crystal blue eyes. He smiled warmly and caressed the soft skin, "I'm the type of person that does what they want, you know that, and because of that, I can guarantee you I won't leave you… Because I don't _want_ to. I can't imagine not being with you anymore…"

Creed smiled, almost on of the brink of tears, and held Train close, rubbing his face into his hair. "You know how much I love you, right?"

Train felt his heart skip and beat and his stomach fluttered at Creed's words. A pleasant warmth burst from his gut and took over his whole body, giving him a tingling sensation. _I can't believe three words can make me react in such a way… I even have goose bumps._

That's when Train noticed the time on clock. The count down was already at ten. He turned around and lifted Creed' face up by his chin. He smiled and moved closer, gliding his thumb along the swordsman's velvety skin.

Looking deeply into angelic eyes, Train whispered sweetly, "I love you too, Creed…"

A tear actually fell from the man's eye as he smiled back at Train. Just as they heard the crowd from both the television and outside scream one, the gunman placed his lips delicately over Creed's. Instantly, Creed wrapped his arms around Train's back, pulling him close and pressing their chests against one another. Train moved one hand back to Creed's cheek as the other ran through satin, silver locks.

As Train tasted the man, he knew the words he spoke were true. The feel of Creed, the passion, affection, love and heat he received from him was beyond heavenly, beyond godly. He titled his head and moaned blissfully, twirling his tongue around Creed's. There wasn't one thing about the man he didn't enjoy.

He tightened his grip around Creed as the pale man began to pet his hair and massage his back. It had been a new year long ago as the two continued their intimate kiss. They didn't even need to break for air, breathing in each other was enough.

Finally, they broke, Creed's eyes still filled with tears as he gazed fondly at Train. Number XIII returned the gaze and snuggled back into his chest, nuzzling his face as deep as it could go. He made a happy, muffled noise as he felt the strength of Creed's arms draw him closer still and outline his every muscle.

"You really love me?" Creed asked, voice shaking with excitement.

Train nodded and purred at Creed's movements against his back, "More than anything…"

He heard Creed sigh and run his cheek along the top of his head. No, Train would never leave Creed, nor would Creed ever leave Train. This night was theirs, and would be theirs for eternity. Nothing and no one could split them apart.

Somehow, the exchange of mutual love between the partner's made the night different. As they fell asleep in each other's arms, Train knew his life would change for the better. He thought last year was the start of something wonderful, but he could tell this year brought on something even greater.

* * *

**(1) **If you're reading A Different Fate, that's Creed's pet name for Train. I decided to use it here as well, cause I just love it so much. 


	6. Birthday Blues

My birthday is 9 days away from Christmas. Many people think that it's a great thing and I'm so lucky to be born so close, but it sucks. It sucks badly. No one ever remembers it, because of Christmas, and I always miss out on birthday presents. They're always Christmas presents. Not fair! It's still my birthday! Everyone else gets birthday presents, why am I cheated out on it?

When I found out Creed's birthday was ON Christmas, I couldn't even imagine how much that must suck. Especially for someone who loves attention as much as Creed does. The only people that really get how much it sucks to be born so close to Christmas are those who actually are. So I decided to write this chapter in dedication to our beloved Creed, so he can portray the feelings for all us Christmas babies! (As well as get a little happy ending of his own xD He deserves it too!) So, yeah, this chapter shows a bit of my rage towards this subject.

Disclaimer: I do not own Creed or Train from Black Cat

* * *

Birthday Blues

_I swear, if one more person says "Merry Christmas" to me, I will decapitate them…_

Creed wrapped his thick coat tighter around himself, shivering as he browsed through every store he passed by, searching for the perfect gift. It was Christmas day, and he still hadn't found anything. For anyone who knew Creed, it was obvious who he was shopping for. _It would be a lot easier if there was something worthy of being owned by Train…_

Most people spent this much time looking for gifts for their entire family, Creed spent months looking for just one person. If it wasn't his beloved partner he was shopping for, he would have been done hours ago. Then again, if Train wasn't in his life, he wouldn't be shopping for anyone anyway. The amount of time didn't matter, when concerning Train.

As he walked further down the street, he accidentally made eye contact with a blonde girl, who appeared to only be a few years younger than him. She smiled merrily at Creed and waved in a friendly manner.

"Merry Christ—"

Creed cut her sentence short with a deadly glare. The girl's happy disposition quickly changed into a harsh fear as her face paled and she ran across the street. Creed couldn't help but smile at the reaction. It was a good thing he didn't have Kotetsu with him. He was never very happy on Christmas, and that girl was just asking to have her arm chopped off…

_Christmas, Christmas, Christmas! What's so damn special about this stupid holiday?!_

The swordsman clenched his fist, continuing his journey down the busy street. Every year it was the same thing: mothers would explain to their kids how they would be put on some fictional, fat man's naughty list if they weren't good, pine trees were cut down and decorated, bright lights would pollute the streets and strangers would wish him a Merry Christmas…

Actually, none of that really bothered him. What bothered him, was that everyone completely ignored what _else _today was. _Of all days to be born, why did it have to be __**this**__ day?_

Christmas, ironically enough, was Creed Diskenth's birthday, and for someone who enjoys attention as much as Creed… it was frustrating. Every time someone mentioned Christmas to him—completely disregarding his birthday—his blood would boil, and he would have to resist the urge to kill them. The latter part only happened about twenty five percent of the time.

People always told him he was lucky to be born on the "most wonderful time of the year". Creed scoffed at that idea. It was the complete opposite. No one ever gave him Christmas presents, but even if they did, it was _purely _a **Christmas **present. Not a care for his birthday.

Everyone was so wrapped up in the "Christmas Spirit," that they never gave any consideration to his birthday. Nothing in their empty, little heads other than that damn fat man sliding down their stupid chimney. No one understood how much it hurt to be forgotten on your birthday, year after year… (A/N: I do, Creed ;; )

_I'm not being selfish, **they **are! Everyone else in the world gets to have their birthday as a special day meant just for them, what difference does it make that I was born on Christmas? Don't I deserve at least **something**? It's just not fair…!_

Though, it didn't matter too much to Creed if the trash that plagued this planet ignored his birthday. All he really needed was for the only person he _ever _held close to his heart to pay him some attention, especially on this day…

_Train… If he just gave me even one quiet, half hearted Happy Birthday, I wouldn't need another one from **anyone **for another twenty years…_

Creed tried desperately each year to remind Train of his birthday, but it never worked… Train barely seemed to recognize it was Christmas, let alone Creed's birthday. Still, that never stopped the swordsman from giving his beloved Black Cat a present. Last year, he spent nearly two hundred dollars on his gift.

And even after that, Train never gave him anything. The pain of the knowledge that his love didn't know he existed—even when he was right under his nose—was worse than scraping a cheese grader against his body until each skin particle broken apart and sailed into the sky.

After Creed gave Train his present last year, he went home and curled into a little ball, hoping against hope that his beloved would walk through his door and keep him company for the night…

Creed sighed, able to see his breath as he did so. _It will never be…_

Forcing back tears, since he knew they would just turn into ice the moment they hit the cold air, the pale swordsman stepped into another small shop, the bell above the door ringing as it opened, catching the owner's attention. The man behind the counter appeared to be in his late fifties, thin glasses nestled at the edge of his nose with salt and pepper hair. He smiled brightly at Creed as he entered the store.

"Hello, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?"

With only a glance at the man, Creed spoke, "I'm looking for a gift for someone who's very important to me." He kept his explanation short, since he didn't really think there needed to be much of one.

The owner eyed Creed in thought. "Well, what's your relationship to this person? Family? Friend? Spouse? Lover?"

Creed blinked at the question. He wasn't sure how to answer it. Train definitely wasn't family, nor was he a spouse. Even though the mere idea of that lifted Creed's heart to the heavens. As for lover…

The swordsman blushed violently and looked away from the man at the thought. Train wasn't his lover either, but that idea was unquestionably Creed's most desired option.

"Just… a friend…" Creed's voice was soft and regretful as he spoke, looking to the ground sadly.

The old man took a couple minutes to put the pieces together, then smiled comfortingly at the connection. "I understand…" He stepped from behind the counter and towards one end of the store. "Could you tell me some interests she has?

Creed titled his head in confusion. "She? _**His **_name is Train."

"H-his?" The man stammered, obviously thrown off by the fact that Creed was shopping for a man. Creed didn't understand why, it didn't bother him at all that Train was man, so why did it matter to anyone else? He loved Train for Train. _I wouldn't have him any other way…_

The old man cleared his throat, "U-umm… right, okay. Well, what does he like? Clothes, books, knickknacks?"

That was another question Creed couldn't really answer. He knew his Train didn't read, and his clothes were always plain and black. As far as knickknacks were concerned, Creed didn't think Train would even know what they were, let alone care. _My Cat isn't a material person. That's why it's always so hard to shop for him._

"He likes food, milk especially. Do you sell any kind of food here?"

"Well, I do sell some foods here. Candy mostly."

Creed watched as the man stepped behind the counter again and entered the room beyond it. He could hear some shuffling coming from the room, along with quiet mumblings from the man. After several minutes, Creed began to lose his patience and tried voicing another idea.

"He owns a gun. Do you have anything like bullets?"

The silver haired man cocked an eyebrow as he heard a loud crash coming from the room where the owner had disappeared to. Peaking through the door behind the counter, he saw a box had fallen to the floor, opened and spilling out smaller boxes. The man's face was white as he gathered up the items that had fallen out of the box, murmuring something that sounded like a prayer.

"I-is that so? Well… umm… I don't sell anything like that here…" His hands were shaking slightly as he picked up a long box that had fallen down. Breathing deeply, he placed the larger box to the side and stepped behind the counter once more.

He was able to collect himself enough to muster a sincere smile. "I don't think you want to get your friend something like bullets for Christmas. You want it to be special, don't you?"

Creed narrowed his eyes slightly. "Of course I do! I want to give him the perfect present." _Though that's what I try to do every year, even for his birthday, and it still never seems to be enough…_

He felt his lips contort into a frown. Hearing something dropping on the counter before him, Creed looked up to see the old man smile knowingly at him.

"If he likes food, especially milk, I think one of these is the best option."

The owner of the store opened the long box, revealing several animal statues made out of chocolate. Each were in there own personal pose, made of the same type of chocolate: milk chocolate. Creed knew chocolate enough to be able to tell what kind it was by just looking and smelling it.

Creed's eyes scanned the row of creatures and sighed to himself. There was a dog, a bird, a rabbit and even a frog. _This is just a waste of my time…_ Suddenly, he stopped, eyes landing on a practical chocolate statue.

Staring back at him was a tiny, milk chocolate cat made. The kitten was curled in a ball, eyes made of jelly beans whose shade matched his beloved's, watching him with that same intent look Train always got. The whiskers were made of white chocolate, rolled into thin lines and sticking out of the cat's cheeks.

The old man noticed Creed staring and chuckled slightly, "Cute, isn't it? Shall I wrap it up for you?"

Creed agreed that it was cute, and Train would certainly like the milk chocolate, but he still didn't feel like it was good enough for his Cat.

"Do you have anything else?" Creed asked, hopefully.

The man frowned and shook his head. "My store isn't very big, and we've been through everything I have to offer. From what you've told me about him, this is the best choice."

Creed sighed sadly. _Maybe I should try one more store… _But this was the last store. He had already checked five other towns, and all of them were a bust. After months and months of searching, this was the best he could find.

Sighing again, Creed pulled out his wallet. "All right, I'll take it. How much?"

_Hopefully, Train will forgive me for giving him something so small…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creed stepped into the apartment building he knew to hold his beloved partner, shaking off the snow before he traveled up the stairs. It was a good thing Train's apartment was so small, he didn't need permission to get inside. Well, even if he did, it wouldn't matter. Creed had found plenty of ways of getting into his Kitten's room, but since it was Christmas, he'd go about it the polite way.

Walking up the stairs, he undid his scarf, just a little. He remembered Train telling him once how the heater broke in his building, so it was almost as cold as it was outside. The amount of people it held combined with the fact that there was no snow inside, made it just a little warmer.

Creed had offered him to stay at his place multiply times, but Train always turned him down. So, the swordsman decided to give his Cat the thickest, softest blanket he could find, along with a little heater, hoping that would be enough to keep the stubborn man warm.

_I**really **wish he'd just accept my offer. I can't even imagine how cold it is in the early morning. It probably keeps him up… _Creed sighed as he remembered seeing how tried Train was on their last mission. He was also sneezing a lot lately. Though he never got extremely sick, a small sneeze was enough to make Creed worry.

_This must be the cause of it… Why does he have to be so stubborn? I actually have a fire place at my apartment, **and** my couch so pull out. _Of course, Creed would let Train take his bed and he'd sleep on the couch. Well, except on the off chance that Train wanted to share a bed with him.

Creed imagined sharing the same bed as his beloved and smiled. He could actually feel the other body pressed against his and sighed dreamily. The pale man closed his eyes and pictured that beautiful face snuggled against his chest. There were other ways Creed could keep Train warm… After all, the mere thought of it kept Creed warm…

He opened his eyes as his feet stopped. Blinking, he realized he was at Train's door. Lost in his day dream, his feet had taken him to his destination without guidance from his mind. It had become a force of habit to walk to Train's room. He didn't even know what the rest of the apartment was like, since this had been the only place he'd ever gone to. Well, this and the roof, but that was only when he didn't find Train anywhere else in his room.

Clutching his partner's present in one hand, he used the other to knock on the door. Again, he was being pretty polite, since a lot of times he'd just walk right in. It always made Train mad though, so Creed thought it was best to knock and not anger the dark haired assassin.

A couple minutes passed with no answer, making Creed frown. He knocked again, louder than before and waited a little longer. Growling, Creed banged on the door and tapped his foot impatiently. Still, there was no answer.

"Oh well," Creed said as he turned the doorknob. "I tried."

Train never locked his door, further proving how he feared no one. Creed always added the wishful thought that it meant Train also trusted him, since he knew the swordsman stopped by all the time. He'd lock it if he thought Creed would do something to his room or steal something, even though he didn't own anything of value, other than Hades. It had to mean something, didn't it? One can dream, right?

He opened the door and stepped inside, shivering and pulling his jacket tighter around himself. _This is what Train's been sleeping in? I'm going to have to force him to stay at my place. At least for tonight._

"Train? Are you home?" Creed asked as he scanned the room.

The silver haired man took another step in, hoping to see his beloved somewhere. First, he inspected the bed. It was rather late, so he figured Train might be asleep. _And if he is… maybe I can crawl in with him and help keep him warm…_

Creed smiled at the thought and approached the blanket bunched on the bed. It was bundled up enough to look like someone was curled underneath it, so Train could very well be asleep. He made sure to be quiet, even though he knew Number XIII was a heavy sleeper. He didn't want to take the chances of having his partner wake up and yell at him. Creed hated when they fought.

Creeping up to the bed, he whispered Train's name lightly. Getting no response, he whispered it again, a little louder. When silence still rained, Creed decided to poke to blankets a little, to see if there was any mass under them. As he saw the indentation of his finger visible within the thick cloth, he frowned and stood straight.

_Guess he wasn't there…_

He sighed sadly as his fantasy ended. Seeing as Train wasn't in his bed, he decided to check the rest of his apartment. It wasn't very big, so there weren't many places he could hide. _Then again, if he really was here, wouldn't he have heard me come in, or even knock?_

Creed shrugged the thought off. Now that he was in, it didn't hurt to look.

The next place he checked was the kitchen. He figured Train might have fallen asleep while eating. He'd seen him do that before, and the image was still painted on his brain. It was just so cute.

After seeing Train wasn't there either, he knocked on the bathroom door. Though he didn't hear water running, he thought it was still worth a shot. When there was no answer, he opened the door and peeked inside, half hoping he had interrupted Train during his shower. He frowned when he saw it too was vacant.

As he left the bathroom, he noticed the closet had been shut. Creed walked over to the closed door and opened it. He moved some stuff around, checking each small corner for his beloved. Again, his Cat was no where to be found.

Closing the door behind him as he stepped back into the room, he eyed the bed again. Walking over to it, he set Train's gift on top and checked underneath. Who knows? Maybe Train was playing a game with him. He did like to mess with Creed a lot.

No luck, his golden eyed beauty wasn't there either. He sighed in both annoyance and heartbreak. _Where the hell is he?_

That's when he remembered the roof. He smacked himself on the head and turned toward the window. How could he forget to check the roof? Train was always there. He should have checked there first!

Undoing the latch, he stepped out onto the small balcony and jumped on the roof. "Train?" Creed called, hugging himself to help warm his chilled body.

His only answer was the wind whistling pass his ears. After scanning the area, he whimpered. If Train wasn't on the roof, then he really wasn't home.

Creed slipped back through the window to Train's room and shut the panes behind himself. He glanced sadly back at the bed where his beloved's gift still sat. How was he supposed to give Train his present if he couldn't find him?

Sighing, he made his way towards the door, down the stairs of the building and out into the cold night towards his own apartment. His walk was a sad, lonely one. He didn't like how he was unable to see his partner tonight, and it hurt that he wouldn't be able to give Train his present in person, but he didn't really have a choice. He'd just have to hope Train would find the gift himself.

The silver haired man growled as he heard another Merry Christmas coming from across the street. It was 10:30 at night, and people were still harping on and on about that damn holiday. And he knew they'd be talking about it for the next several weeks. That's how it went every year.

He finally made it to his apartment, ears practically falling off from the cold as he stepped inside. All he really wanted to do, was run up to his room, curl up on his bed and heal his wounded heart. Every bit of his strength was gone, and his soul was shattered. Not only did he not get to give Train his present, but he missed another opportunity to try to remind his beloved of his birthday. Not that it mattered anyway, since he never seemed to notice.

He was greeted with a comforting warmth as he stepped into his room. He quickly recognized the warmth as that of a fireplace. Frowning in confusion, he took his wet coat and scarf off, hanging it on the coat wrack by the door, and slipped his snow covered boots off.

As he closed the door behind him, he walked over to his living area, hearing the crackle of the fire get louder as he approached. His eyes widen in both shock and confusion when he saw two large pillows placed a safe distance away from the fire and across from one another other. They were big enough to take up the entire walking space, each covered in their own, thick blanket.

He sniffed the air, his nostrils being treated to a wonderful, chocolaty smell. _What's going on? What's with these pillows? Why is the fire started? And I know I smell chocolate. I've never seen those blankets before, either! Is someone here?_

Looking back at the fire place, Creed notice two small boxes set on one pillow. He walked towards them to get a better look. As he picked each up, he noticed they were both addressed to him, but in different wrappings.

One was red and green with little gold bells on them, clearly meant to symbolize Christmas. The other's was completely different, though. Its paper was covered in bright colors with little balloons plastered everywhere on them. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but it seemed like that paper was meant for a birthday. Cocking an eyebrow, he placed them both on the ground next to the pillow.

"I thought I heard the door open. About time you came home. Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

Creed gasped at the familiar voice. There was no way it could be who he thought it was. But as he turned around, he saw that it was… His jaw dropped to the ground as his heart stopped and his eyes widen. There, standing in front of his kitchen door, was the very man who haunted his thoughts: Train Heartnet.

The swordsman took little notice to the tray his Cat held, ignoring the smell of hot chocolate and concentrating on the scent of his love. Train was wearing a black, silk shirt, cut so it was revealing part of his chest, and pants to match.

The blue eyed man was unaware his mouth was still agape, watching in awe as Train walked up to him with that same, breathtaking smile on his face. His Black Cat chuckled quietly, gently pushing his jaw up and looked into his eyes.

"You must be frozen solid, it's less than ten degrees out there." Train handed him one of the cups of hot chocolate he held on the tray. "Here, this should help warm you up."

In Creed's shock at seeing Train in his apartment, he completely forgot how frostbitten he was. He could feel the heat the chocolate was emitting, alluring him with its sweet scent. His eyes watched Train's, staring lovingly at the golden depths through the steam raising from the cocoa.

Finally, he took the cup. His hands where cold enough that the mug wasn't able to burn him. Train smiled at Creed once more, before taking hold of the other mug and placing the tray on the ground. Creed continued to watch as Train walked over to the pillow opposite the two presents, and sat.

The dark haired man took a sip from his cup and eyed Creed impatiently. "Well? Aren't you gonna sit down? And drink you cocoa, I went through a lot of trouble making it, after all. It wasn't easy either, there was a lot of trial and error to get it just right. I burnt my mouth a few times when I tested the taste."

Creed blinked at Train for a moment longer, then took a seat on the pillow across from him. He sunk deep within the cushion's mass, the sides of it surrounding him. As the pillow brushed against his skin, he could tell there was a fine layer of velvet coating the outside. He sighed quietly to himself, the feel of the velvet making his body ease.

Train chuckled again and leaned forward, sliding the blanket out from under Creed and wrapping it around his body. Creed fell into awed shock once more as he felt the heat emit off his partner's body. It was replaced by the heat of the blanket, which Creed could tell was filled with feathers.

After a couple minutes of silence, Creed finally spoke, "Train…?" He asked, curiously.

Blowing on his hot chocolate, Train wrapped his blanket around himself as well and eyed Creed over the rim of his mug. "Hm?"

"Where did you get all this stuff…?"

The pillows were huge! Big enough to hold at least three fully grown men on them. Creed was surprised they even fit through the door, let alone on his floor. Yes, his apartment was bigger and a great deal nicer than Train's, but he didn't think giant pillows would fit. Plus, the blankets were made of pure silk. That must have cost a pretty penny. A penny which Creed knew Train didn't have.

Train laughed again and smiled at Creed, making the swordsman's stomach float up to his throat. "I got them, that's all that matters, right?"

Creed didn't know how to respond to that. It was terribly thoughtful of Train, and he never expected anyone to think so kindly for his sake. He looked down at his hot chocolate, watching as whipped cream melted into the hot liquid, the marshmallows still floating lazily on the top.

Still watching the cream melt, Creed voiced another question, "How'd you get in? Unlike you, I always lock my door."

Train's laugh this time was that of amusement and comedy. "For all the times you've snuck into my room, you still need to ask how I figured out how to get in? You're a pro! You probably know ways I've never even thought of."

Creed smiled sheepishly and took a sip of his own cocoa. His hands cooled the substance down enough so he wouldn't have to blow on it, but was still able to enjoy the warm, smooth, liquid sensation sliding down his throat. Creed moaned lightly in pleasure, feeling as if ice was melting from his body. He had no idea Train was able to make such good hot chocolate. _Then again, he can probably make anything taste good._

"Your landlord let me him. Once I showed him Hades, he didn't seem to mind handing over a copy of the keys," Train explained to Creed as he took another sip.

It was Creed's turn to laugh. The idea of his landlord cowering in fear of his precious Black Cat was priceless. He only wished he could have been there to witness it.

Looking back down to his own cup, he watched as one of the marshmallows began to absorb the warm liquid, turning a light shade of brown. _The same color as his hair… _Creed mentally noted as he glanced back up at Train. He held back an adoring sigh as he saw a little bit of whip cream on the tip of his partner's nose. Train noticed Creed's eyes watching him and blushed, wiping the cream off.

In an attempt to change the subject, Train gestured towards the two gifts seated next to Creed. "Aren't you gonna open your presents?"

Creed stared a Train for a moment, unable to believe what his ears had just transmitted to his brain. "My… what?"

"Your presents, stupid. They're for you."

The silver haired man eyed both the tiny boxes in amazement. "Both…? Why two?"

Train rolled his eyes, even though Creed could tell he was amused. "Yes, two. One for Christmas, and one for your birthday."

Creed watched Train for several minutes. He had been shocked before by what he heard, but this was completely beyond his comprehension. _Is Train actually remembering my birthday…?_

The brunette was puzzled by Creed's expression and frowned. "It is your birthday, isn't it?"

"Y-yes, it is… but… you've never remembered before. No one ever does… What made you remember this time?"

Train scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well, actually, I didn't remember… I heard Sephiria mention it to Belze. Baldor and Kranz over heard as well and started to discuss how… ironic it was that_your_ birthday was on Christmas." He looked away from Creed, either embarrassed, or ashamed of what he was about to say. "I… never knew _this_ was your birthday. I never knew when your birthday was before."

"But, how come you never gave me a _Christmas _present before?"

The gunman sighed tiredly, "Cause I could never decide what to get."

Creed felt as if a million pound weight had been lifted from his heart. Not only did Train never forget Creed on Christmas, he also ran into the same problem Creed did every year. Still, it didn't completely answer his question.

"Why didn't you just tell me you couldn't find anything?"

Train put his cup down and eyed the floor, playing with his fingers a little as he spoke, "Cause… I was embarrassed…"

_So cute…_ Creed thought as he smiled warmly at his beloved partner.

As if sensing Creed's admiration, Train looked back up at him and smiled shyly. "Well? Go on, open them. I don't want it all to be for nothing."

Creed stared into Train's eyes for a moment longer, his body warm all over from something other than the fire, cocoa, or blanket. He shook himself out of his daze and eyed his gifts. Since he had never received a birthday present before, he decided to open that one first.

He picked up the brightly colored box gently, so as not to break whatever was inside. Carefully, he began to unwrap it, excitement making his hands shake slightly. Once the wrapping was completely undone, he put it to the side and eyed the small white box before him. Whatever it was couldn't have been much, but it was still far more than Creed would ever believe Train would give him. This entire night so far had been like a dream come true. Having two presents was just the icing on the cake.

Creed opened the box gingerly, being as cautious as he could be. He could sense his Cat's patience's wearing thin and chuckled to himself. Once the box was successfully opened, he paused at what he saw inside. Wrapped in dark red tissue paper, was a tiny, rose pin made of a fine glass.

"Well? Do you like it?" Train asked, a little unsure from the silence he was getting.

The swordsman stared at the object for a long time. The rose petals were a crystal shade of red that glistened in the light of the fire. Two green leaves stuck out in the middle of the green stem, sparkling along with the petals. He blinked back tears as he looked up at Train, who smiled warmly at him.

"Train… I—"

Train put a hand up to stop him. "Open your other one now. I think you'll like this one a lot more. I know I will…"

Creed was unable to react for a few more seconds. What could possibly be better than this **or** this night? It had all been so romantic, so spontaneous, so… unlike Train! Yet, in some strange way, it was something Train would do. The fact that Train was just so unpredictable, made this all possible.

After carefully pinning the rose to his shirt, the blue eyed man opened his Christmas present in the same fashion as the other. He didn't want this night to end, so taking his time seemed like a very good option. Once it was opened, he blinked down at the object, a little confused at what Train had given him.

He pulled it out, and held it in front of himself. "Mistletoe?"

Train smiled and nodded. Before Creed could question it any further, the brunette was moving towards him, smiling sensually. Creed felt his face turn bright pink as Train's lips moved closer and closer to his, until they met.

Creed widen his eyes in amazement as he felt his love's hot lips cover his own in a delicate kiss. A bit of hot chocolate was still lingering on his soft skin, allowing Creed to taste the soothing liquid once more.

Train pulled back, still smiling. "So, how do you like your gifts?" He asked, seductively.

Creed shivered slightly from the tone in Train's voice, body frozen stiff from the heavenly kiss he just received. "You did it wrong…"

Train blinked in confusion at the statement. "What?"

Creed raised the hand holding the mistletoe above their heads, waving it back and forth slightly, smiling down at his partner. "You did it wrong. It's supposed to be above us, not between us."

Train laughed quietly and moved closer again. "Then let's take it from the top."

He pressed his lips back over Creed's, this time Creed wrapping his arms around Number XIII's neck, making the kiss deeper than before. The swordsman was happily greeted with the feeling of Train's tongue sliding against his own, giving him a fuller taste of chocolate, mixed with whip cream and chocolate filled marshmallows. Behind all that sweet goodness, Creed could still make out Train's own, personal flavor. It tasted better than anything else he was experiencing at the moment…

Train leaned his body forward, gradually guiding Creed back, laying him down gently against the pillow. He situated himself on top of Creed, enough so the man would feel his body pressed against his, but not so much as to crush him. The pillow engulfed them both, shrouding them from the rest of the world as their tongues danced with one another, twisting and twirling, tasting and feeling every inch of each other's mouth.

The golden eyed man finally pulled back, gazing heartily into Creed's sapphire eyes. "Better?"

Creed nodded wordlessly. His breath had been completely captured by Train, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to snap himself out of this flush. This was all more than Creed could ever ask, or hope for. The taste of his beloved was still lingering on his buds, the warmth of his lips still swam across his own. Train was still pressed against him, holding him in a tender embrace. Creed felt as if he were dancing with an angel.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him that cause his eyes to snap open and look at Train worriedly. "Your present! I left it at your apartment! I need to give it to you."

Train laughed at Creed's panic and caressed his cheek lightly. "Don't worry about it, this is good enough for me…"

He rested his head against Creed's shoulder, taking one of the swordsman's hands in his as he began to close his eyes. Creed smiled at the man and brushed his chocolate brown hair with his fingers. The perfection of the night could not be surpassed by anything. He was afraid for the night to end, and he already longed to taste his beloved once more.

"Train…" Creed called, attempting to get his love's attention.

The Black Cat peeked his eyes open slightly, looking up at Creed curiously. A green plant was immediately dangled in his face, swaying back and forth teasingly. Train couldn't help but laugh as his eyes met Creed's.

"Not enough for you?"

Creed smiled mischievously. "You're going to make up for every birthday you've missed…"

* * *

I am not a scrooge. I actually love Christmas! So don't let certain parts fool you.

The giant pillows idea actually came from Fake, a manga I just started reading. They're always on giant pillows, and I'm always like "Where the hell did you get those things?! I want one!" They look so comfortable and romantic, so I put them in.


End file.
